Wet Wings
by PinkPleasurePearl
Summary: Wet wings is a Sesskag fanfic , Uhm its about Kagome giving up her life as a human and entering the unknown life as a demon. Sacrifices were made, and Kagome wonders into a human village where she is given up as collateral for the monthly rent! Oh yea AU!
1. Giving it all up

"Help me! I can't stand this aching pain I feel chewing me out from the inside. Its inescapable and it haunts my weary eyes as sleep eludes me!" Arms shivered as they closed tightly over her chest. Pained blue eyes looked upward in hope.

"Help you?" The voice held a faint interest, chilled with malice. Darkness enveloped the figure and lifted it into its shadow arms. "My aide is not free human, can you pay the price?" Inhuman eyes wondered at the trembling girl before it. "Fate will be the judge and deal out your new hand, it might not be much of a improvement human. The risk you take is exceedingly high." Interest sparked within the creature.

Hesitantly Kagome unwrapped her arms, holding her open palms outward. "Take whatever you will, my life if that should be the price! But I beg for any end to this suffering!"

Laughter filled and vibrated the vast darkness inside the cavern, leaving a loud ring to buzz in Kagome's ears. "I will never grow tired of the foolishness of you humans'!" Quickly lashing out at the young girl without a second thought, the creature enveloped her into its cool shadows, devouring everything she was. "Mhhh tasty!"

Kagome thrashed in the hot liquid as it forcibly entered her mouth and nose, painfully filling her lungs. It burnt at her open eyes, but was nothing but darkness to be seen. Starved for air a primal panic set in, forcing her body into survival mode. Willing her powers to come forth, Kagome was horrified to realize nothing was answering her desperate cry. Seeming to know what she had attempted the liquid quivered around her, vibrating with laughter. The voice was muffled but easily enough heard to Kagome's straining ears. "I will take everything you once were, Miko you are no longer!"

Clamping her mouth shut against the darkness was useless, and a blinding pain throbbed in her jaw as her mouth was torn open, and suddenly there was light. The familiar light that had once come to her aide was being pulled from her open mouth, wrenched from her being. Screams were blocked by the thick greedy arms, heady with need as it wrapped the last glowing orb in a cocoon of shadows. Once again left in the darkness with only the imprint of light against her now shut eyes.

Pain, Inexplicable pain, tore and clawed at her, taking and taking! Numbness never came and but time blurred, as familiar feelings were pulled from her, and forgotten as they left her lips. Horror pulsed in every vain loudly, as Kagome forgot all about her family beyond the bone eaters well. Soon to follow was her name, and friends, all forgotten. No longer fearful, having forgot the meaning of fear was a quickly changing form of the once human girl. Sorrow was the only sensation left within.

The laughter was uncontrollable as the creature took it all in. The fates made it all worth it, their sense of humor was delectable! What had come to the creature crying and seeking, now looked curiously up. Forgotten it all! A evil glow lit its eyes. It had looked into what had troubled the human girl as her memories were extracted from the once human heart. It was nothing compared to what she now unwittingly would have to come to face. The destruction of her friends and hanyou lover wasn't what interested the creature, it was the destruction of the portal. More interesting was the fact that the girl was from the future. Not that she would ever recall her home beyond the bone eaters well, or remember any of the intriguing inventions of her time. But the memories would be entertainment enough to last the creature eons.

Returning its gaze to the girl before it, the creature laughed. The fates had not been kind in dealing out this new hand. Before the creature was a wet winged, wobbly, immortal swan Youkai. Never before had one existed, she was and would always be the only one. Immortal in every sense of the word, death would never come knocking for her. She would live with the sensitivity of a swan, she would know sorrow, love, and could be taught once again, _the meaning of fear_. There was not a doubt in his mind she would come to hate and resent herself, and any future pain would know no ending. Cruel were the fates to those who abandoned their paths with weakness when born with the strength to overcome. "Your name is Kagome." The creature enlightened to the curiosity of the swan before him.

"Kagome." She walked on unstable legs, wandering nude and aimlessly. "Kagome." She kept repeating, words awkward and foreign to her. What was a name? Wide crystal blue eyes absorbed the world around her, her nose twitching with new scents. "Kagome." She repeated, and repeated, as the day grew old and a young night was born. Amazed at the sunset, she drifted from the forest and unknowingly entered a human village.

Caught off guard by the new scents her gaze was torn from the darkening sky, to the alarmed and flushed faces of the human villagers. Unafraid but curious Kagome approached, ignorant to the stares she was receiving. Fluttering her wings in eagerness Kagome smiled, a habit she had discovered to be enjoyable.

"A-angel?" Gasping, and low hushed voices erupted around her, as the towns people bent down into a bow, uncertain.

"Kagome." She repeated the only word she knew, and attempted to position her body the way they had bent before her. The shock of silk fell lightly upon her shoulders, and Kagome quickly buried her fingers into the enjoyable texture of the fabric. Innocently she lifted it to her cheek and grinned.

The villagers led her into a hut, where they fed and clothed her in fine silk, washing her feet in warm water. They observed her with curiosity and suspicion. They had caught on quick, knowing she did not speak their language, and conversed openly between each other.

"If she is a angel what you are purposing is a grievous sin! To hand a angel over to a demon?" One villager opposed what was going on.

"Remember yourself, and your family! Even if she is an angel, it is our only chance. We struck a deal with the demon of these western lands, that should we seek to set up home here we would pay tribute to him for both his protection and the prosperities of this land! I do not want to think what would happen should we once again have him collect on our empty hands!"

The argument continued until early morning when it had come to agreement that the Angel would be offered as the months payment.

Unease was heavy in the air for the villagers, as the last week before payment came to a dwindling end. The villagers had came to enjoy the appearance of the small woman Angel, whom seemed to posses the touch of a healer. Twice had she healed without as much of a bat of an eye and a touch of her fingers. Wounds that would have been fatal in any normal circumstances. With such miracles it grew harder for them to do what they knew they must.

The sun had halfway climbed its way into the sky when the bells went off in the village that morning, alerting them all the time had come. Rushing with their robes, the townspeople lit candles and waited at the doors of their homes. Downcast eyes occasionally peeked a look at the western lord, and hearts clenched. He strode past them all with a coolness that seeped chillingly into their skin and bones. Clad in armor and royal silks, the demon looked fierce. Swords strapped to his hip, and deadly claws rested just so, that the villagers were reminded of what they could do. The bells stopped ringing, and out came the town chief, with the cloaked angel.


	2. Bed of Feathers

Thanks for your encouragement guys!

The great demon held his tongue in annoyance. What were these humans trying to pass off as payment? A woman? Thin lips curled over his sharp fangs in distaste. The silent self berate began, in all his dealings with humans he had never been as insulted. Cloaked as she was, the woman was probably disease ridden, black toothed, and haggard with age. He watched mockingly as she stumbled in her long robed cloak, approaching him. Golden eyes narrowed at her pale slender arm as it reached out to him. Did this woman dare to touch him? Fingers cracked as he flexed his claws. He would shred her to bits of fleshy ribbon.

The towns people watched in horror as the cloak which hid her flew from her body in shreds, fluttering around her in brown woolen strips. Fear stilled their tongues, their lord looked greatly displeased and none wished to gain his attention. The angel was quick, her long raven locks flying out in front of her as she thrust herself backward. Surprise lit up her face as she stumbled, falling backward onto the sooty village street. Pale face turned up, and her gaze locked with that of the Demon, void of fear but filled with a childlike curiosity. A gusty wind tunneled its way through the village, whipping at her silk covered flesh.

Sesshoumaru masterfully held his surprise, keeping it from outwardly showing. Before him was a Youkai woman, one which class he had yet to identify. With the forth coming wind came her sent, wrapped tightly in the air currents. A tauntingly teasing scent. It strongly reminded him of freshly cut Lilly's floating in a crisp mountain lake.

The woman remained on the ground a few feet away from him shivering. Her eyes left his to exam the goose bumps that had spread over her chilled skin, a curious finger touching the upraised hairs on her arm. It was as if the woman had never felt the cold before, her reaction to it alien. Snow white cheeks turned red with the cold and full pink lips parted with a breathy exhale. Mystified with the steamed breath, she tried to cup it in her hands, opening them to find it had escaped. She pouted, and once again tried to capture it.

Sesshoumaru withheld her with curiosity. Just who was this woman? Again her scent came to him, and with it, the startling revelation her scent knew no age. This woman was immortal, a deity of some sort. The wind took a change of direction bringing the unpleasant smell of the human village back into his awareness. Remembering himself he straightened and gave a brief nod in the direction of the town chief, accepting her as payment. She was after all a mystery, and Sesshoumaru would not leave her unsolved.

"Stand up woman." Sesshoumaru receiving no outward sign she had understood him. Wishing to dwell no longer within the village he quickly pulled her to her feet, summoning his Youkai cloud.

Awed Kagome sunk to her knees as the cloud lifted high above the village, peeking her head out over it. A wide grin spread from ear to ear as she leaned down further to watch the passing ground. Spreading her wings she tilted her head back excitement pulsing within her at the sensations it created.

Sesshoumaru regarded her silently. "You act as though you have never flown before." His tone held a air of disdain. Did she not know how to fly? He found it strange, her wings spread wide, feathers eagerly stretching and reaching.

Kagome looked at him just briefly. What did it mean to fly? Was this wonderful sensation flying? Kagome dared to peer even further over the cloud , her knees at the edge. Instinctively her wings caught hold of the air currents and lifted her from the cloud. Crystal blue eyes filled with pride, and she fluttered her wings a second time upward. Suddenly the winds changed direction and she lost her hold, wings bending painfully in the oncoming thrusts of wind. Shocked she began to fall.

Catching her by the wrist, Sesshoumaru effortlessly lifted her back onto the cloud, pulling her against his side. "That was foolish." He loosened her grip as she recovered, once again turning to overlook the ground they speed above. Sesshoumaru felt strands of her inky black hair softly brushing against his cheek, moving in the wind as it blew and pushed. Her body was soft beneath his touch. Keeping his hands still, he watched her fiddle with the end of his fur wrap.

Sesshoumaru lost himself to thought as they continued to fly toward his castle, wondering exactly what to do with this new woman. Glancing at her he wondered if it was appropriate to call her as such, she seemed so childlike. Although, her body was definitely that of a woman. As if drawn by thought his eyes drifted from her face to her chest, stopping to rest on her large perky breasts. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen faintly as her attention was also brought to her chest, her fingers experimentally touching the hardened nipples.

Kagome wondered in curiosity. When her skin developed tiny bumps and her body shook against her will, the soft bumps became hard bumps. Strange. Perplexed she pulled open her silken robes, gawking at her upturned breasts in wonder. Searching fingers touched the hardened nipples flicking it from side to side, then a inquisitive pinch. Eyes widened in wonder and she administered the same attention to the left breast, happily content.

Sesshoumaru was quick to still her hands, closing the robe and knotting it tight. What was with this girl? His headache escalated to a whole new level, pounding loudly along with his heart beat. The innocent gestures heated his flesh until it clung to the silk he wore, his forehead sparkling with sweat. Her mewing rang in remembrance, and as he stared at her now covered breasts, he imagined them naked before him.

How sensitive she was, if she had unknowingly aroused herself with a few rubs and tweaks of her own nipples, how he would love to get his claws on her. He would touch things that would have her screaming and thrashing, unable to handle the extreme pleasures he would introduce to that yearning body of hers. Steeling himself he pushed the thoughts from his mind the best he could, it would not do to take such a woman as her to his bed. It would be like bedding a child. Or at least, that had been his current thought before he felt two small, chilled hands exploring him through the thin silk of his pants.

Golden eyes widened and a shocked gasp escaped him as her cold fingers made contact. Anger gripped him. He, Lord of the western lands did not react so wantonly toward a inexperienced woman's touch! Or did he?

Kagome had noticed something pressing into her back, something hot, something hard. As curious as she was… she investigated. She gripped it tightly with both hands and pulled, liking the way it seemed to grow in her grip. In fact it might have been the most interesting thing her hands had found to play with! Hot, sticky and hard, but what she liked the most about it was the texture. Soft and smooth to the touch. Reaching further down she was amazed to find two swollen balls, that were delightfully cup-able!

Sesshoumaru fought against the red vision that was quickly overcoming as he pulled her hands from his pants. Un-phased she lifted her skirts, and seemed to frown in disappointment. Why didn't she have one of those too, she wondered. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes against the scent of her exposed sex, willing his cloud to move faster. He would distance himself from her immediately.

Kagome staggered slightly once they found place on the ground, and quickly trotted after the long haired one. The castle stretched out tall and wide before her, and she rushed toward it. Eager fingers wrapped around the gate, the metallic scent clinging to her fingers even as she relinquished her hold on the gate to move and touch the course stone walls.

Sesshoumaru watched all this in disdain, and wondered what else she had touched before touching his person. Feeling the need for a bath, he led her inside the castle. He would leave her with some servants to take care of until he decided what to do with her. As it was turning out she was more of a job then a payment.

Kagome wondered away from the green creature that kept yelling at her. Her nose turned upward at the memory. She didn't understand what he was yelling about, but his voice annoyed her and his hands were slimy. Kagome didn't like slimy. Escaping the castle, she found delight in the gardens. Breaking the stems of flowers she found particularly appealing she carried the small bouquet over toward a pound. Her mouth opened in surprise and the flowers were immediately forgotten, dropped and scattered.

What are those? What were they! Swimming in the pond were beautiful Koi fish of all colors. Thinking they were to be feed they eagerly came to the surface much to Kagome's delight. Reaching in she grabbed at one, her attempts leaving her empty handed. She continued to splash, not giving up on her quest. Soon enough she was waist deep in the murky water catching more fish in her robes then her hands.

Feeling refreshed Sesshoumaru retired to his study to catch up on some of the documents he had piling up. That's what he needed, something to distract himself from the little minx he had running around his castle somewhere. No doubt up to trouble. He winced at the thought of how many priceless valuables she had most likely broken by now. Immersed in his work Sesshoumaru signed the last of the papers, and noticed the time. Sighing he stood and stretched, dinner would be served in two hours time. Regally he moved through the castle, slowly taking his time. Much to his relief nothing seemed to be broken or out of place. Ah.. But that was strange, there was Jaken without the woman. In fact, there was Jaken, nursing a large bump on his head, without the woman.

"M-my lord! The imp quickly stood, the ice pack forgotten. "She is a beast!" The imp looked quite offended.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow of his typical 'I really could care less look'. "And just where is said beast now, Jaken?" His question held a slightly threatening tone.

The toad looked uneasy. "She went out to the gardens last I saw."

Sesshoumaru could easily sense her, not that he would need his demonic abilities to find her. She truly did leave a trail of destruction behind her. Broken stems, and upturned roots led to where she was. "Woman." His tone was one of commanding, and he easily caught her attention.

Kagome looked happily up from the middle of the pond, hair wet and grimy, and a flopping fish held proudly in a tight fist. A very expensive, now dieing fish. As if rewarding him with a great prize she came at him quickly, thrusting it out for him to take.

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to pinch his nose against the stench that clung to her, and took the fish. Once again he watched her as it was off to the races, her back to him and her hands busy with a new flower. Tossing the fish into the water with a loud splash he grabbed her by the back of her neck, dragging her behind him. Sesshoumaru was not a baby sitter. Regardless of his thoughts he proceeded to drag her to the bathhouse, if she was to dine with him, she would not smell like a swamp creature. Tomorrow he would call in a professional. She would be taught how to behave, and immediately.

Kagome stumbled awkwardly as she was forced to walk backward in her soaked garments, trying to look behind her at the same time. By the time they got to the bath house she was half on her feet, half… not on her feet.

Sesshoumaru shredded the ruined clothes and shoved her into the large pool of steamy water. Realizing she wasn't resurfacing he gave a faint curse, and stripped, jumping in after her. Hands searching in the water his fist closed around her long, tangled hair, and tugged her to the surface. Gasping and coughing, she stared at him with wide blue eyes. A smirk tugged at his lips and he pulled her toward shallower water. He should have known she wouldn't be able to swim. It was a wonder she didn't drown herself in the Koi pond.

Sesshoumaru was quick to scrub the muck from her skin, leaving red marks in the ferocity of his efforts. It was truly a shame the woman was daft, Sesshoumaru had never quite seen a Youkai of her beauty. Her looks were delicate and the Youkai markings that adorned her body were quiet charming. Golden swirls artfully arranged on her pale skin emphasized her attributes, and a respectfully small four pointed pale gold star charmed her forehead.

Sesshoumaru stiffened at the look she was giving him. He barred his teeth at her in warning. This woman child should not know the meaning of such a look, but her actions spoke for themselves as she leaned into his body. Her large breasts pressed naked against his chest and a nest of dark curls brushed softly against his hand. Naturally his body responded to her touch.

The bathhouse was filled with the scent of her need, hot in the air with the thick steam. Sesshoumaru turned her from him, washing her back and doing his best not to pay attention to her pert ass that was currently staring him in the face. From his knelling position he reached his arms around her, washing her chest gently and down to her stomach, stopping just above the apex between her thighs. It was then she caught hold of his hands and pulled them downward, eager and searching. A startled moan was torn from her throat and she thrust her sex fully into his hand.

What the hell was this woman? Sesshoumaru wondered how she could seem to know nothing but still be so pent up and needing like any Youkai woman of age would be. Knowing she must be in heat he gave a faint curse. Sesshoumaru was at a loss as the Youkai woman continued to abuse his hand. It would not due to have her running around his castle molesting anyone that fit her fancy. He could only begin to imagine what visiting lord would be assaulted. Sesshoumaru mulled it over. "Would it please you." His voice was thick and pleasantly velvety to Kagome's ears. "If I alleviated your aching woman?"

Mewing an answer so needy Sesshoumaru felt the tightness in his loins explode into a heat just as in need. Quickly lifting her from the waters he set her down before him on the ledge of the bath, bending her knees apart. His tongue ached to taste her and he grabbed her thighs, lost of his reasoning's. Parting her velvety folds he stroked her slowly with his tongue, his mouth filling with her taste. Never before had the taste of a woman drove him into such a frenzy! Engulfing her with his mouth he sucked with hunger, his tongue continuing to work its magic on the pink pearl. Sesshoumaru loved the way she was trembling beneath him, grabbing at his hair and pushing him tighter. A inhuman cry escaped her sweet lips as she came in his mouth, her body shaking with spasms. Licking the juices away he held her down tighter, his tongue continuing its relentless attack.

Kagome arched her back and clawed her nails into the ground beneath her, tears of beautiful agony streamed down her cheeks as struggled to get more then his tongue could give. The chuckle he gave her meant nothing more then a wave of vibrating pleasure, and she reached down between them filling herself with her own two fingers. Kagome was unable to comprehend anything that was happening, but whatever this was, she had tasted it and would crave it endlessly.

Sesshoumaru moved her hand, filling her with his own two fingers. He was tentative at first, careful of her virginity barrier. Halfway up to his knuckles in her warmth he had yet to come across it and inched deeper. Nothing. No barrier of her innocents. Unexplainable anger broke through the passion veiled haze that had cloaked his mind, and he pulled away. "Who has touched you?" Sesshoumaru received only begging mews, and arching hips

There was no harming what had already been taken. Sesshoumaru moved quickly and was soon pushing her legs further apart with the pressure of his hips. The primal need for her was overwhelming he had never felt so out of control before. Loosing himself to her tight clenching walls slick with her own need for him, he thrust deeply into the core of her heat. The sounds of his moans were foreign to his own ears, and he gripped her tightly by the neck, holding her firmly beneath him. There was no need to be gentle, she was responding beautifully to his treatment of her.

A wildness had erased all wonder from her face, and her hips bucked and grinded against his own, knowing what she needed. Sesshoumaru bent his head into her breasts, nipping and sucking as they bounced with their movements. Again a moan was torn from his lips as her long legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him down with a slamming force deep into her. Sesshoumaru felt her walls tighten and clench, her juices dripping wetly down his thighs, and marveled in her continued thrusts, seeking yet another orgasm.

Her claws dug their way into his back as she lifted herself from the ground keeping their hips locked as she rubbed feverishly against him, tightening her walls around him in such a way he felt himself lost to her control. Snarling he pulled away from her long enough to bring both of her legs over his shoulders, and thrust into her. Their bodies smacked together, her legs held tightly in his clawed grip, his eyes burning hotly down at her. As she climaxed again her walls constricted around him in a locking grip. Sesshoumaru forced himself deeper into the walls that clenched against him, holding her tightly he allowed himself release. Slowly the pair regained their breath amongst the bed of feathers


	3. Lord Sesshoumaru

Kagome wondered freely around the castle clothed only in her nightdress. Something was calling to her. A foreign cry that tugged on her senses. Kagome searched, getting hot then cold again as she traveled the long winding halls. Feet padded softly on the cold stone floors, pausing only briefly before deciding left or right. The closer she got to the call, the stronger the pull became. It led her to the top of a staircase, the steps old and unkempt. At the continued urging, she descended the winding stairs.

It was as if the darkness had breath, chilling her flesh and burning her nostrils with its intense musk. The walls were tight together, and the decent was narrow. Still the pull hurried her feet, and she raced down the stairs. Cold dirt meet with the bare soles of her feet, and the sounds of tortured moans filled her ears. Shadows obscured her demonic vision as the tug on her senses peaked, stopping her before a open cell. Confusion worked her eyebrows into a furrowed knot. There hanging from a wall was a figure of a nude man, old blood pooled at his feet.

Kagome could feel the pain radiating from this man, and tears stung her eyes. It hurt! It grabbed hold of her heart and clenched so tight she had to struggle to draw breath. As she approached his unresponsive figure her eyes grew wide at the sight. This was unlike anything she had been exposed to before. He hung deformed, skin and bones, with a bloody mat of silver hair. Startled she stumbled, awakening the tortured man.

Kagome couldn't understand the words that came out of his mouth. His voice did not pose fear upon her, only pain, for it was raspy and weak. She caught sight of his golden eyes and saw the underlined confusion and fear. Kagome moved closer, gently cupping the sides of his dirty wounded face. She wanted so badly to comfort him. Closing her eyes she pleaded with hope and love that this man would be restored to health. Her fingers grew warm and she poured it into his cold skin, wrapping him in a healing light.

Blue eyes opened and met with the revived golden ones. Seeing him fully healed appalled her in a way she could not describe. As he was now, she was able to better understand the forms of torture he had endured. Gently she reached on top of his head to comb her fingers over the soft ears that had once been torn off. Kagome smiled warmly into his shocked eyes.

"K-Kagome?" His voice remained weak.

She grinned wider. "Kagome." She repeated after him, that's what the other creature had called her as well. This man, she liked him. Something about him called to her and without understanding his words, she found faith within his golden eyes.

Inuyasha fought against the chains that bound him, pulling free with a unknown strength. "Kagome." He murmured her name sweetly, holding her tight. Inuyasha was overcome with having her in his arms again. There hadn't been a day when he did not think of her, worry if she had escaped. He buried his face in her raven locks inhaling deeply. Oh how he had missed her scent! Inuyasha froze. Pulling back he stared in shock, betrayal expressive in his golden eyes. This was not Kagome! "Who are you?" He backed away.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion and approached him again. She didn't understand what he was trying to ask her, but she gave him the best smile she could, hoping he would understand her somehow.

Inuyasha clutched his head in agony, his heart clenching. He had foolishly mistaken this woman as his Kagome. This demon woman in place of the pure miko he had grown to love. "Stay away from me." He whispered.

Kagome not understanding his words reached out to touch his ears. She really liked them. Gently she tweaked them, a small giggle escaping her lips as they twitched beneath her touch.

Inuyasha froze. He recognized that laugh, her smile, and the way she was touching his ears now. It was so Kagome like. Was he going crazy? How could this be her? How could Kagome be a demon? His eyes caught hers again and the doubt was erased from his mind. This was Kagome! This was his beautiful mate! The woman that loved him regardless of everything! Inuyasha pulled her into a crushing hug, nestling his face into her raven locks. This was Kagome! "I was so scared for you." He breathed a sigh of relief, and promised himself he would never let her go.

Kagome was content in this mans arms, she felt safe and warm. His embrace had smoothed her skin of the small bumps and upraised hairs. She definitely liked this man. The way he touched her hair, his fingers running gently through it caressingly. The way he smelled. The way his face lit when looking at her. She was glad to have helped him.

Inuyasha gently touched her wings, a small smile tugging on his lips. "I like them Kagome." The silken feathers felt therapeutic, soothing to his distress. "I don't know what happened after-." He cut himself off. "Well, whatever happened to you, it wont change anything between us. I'll love you always." A loud bang startled them both, and Kagome peeked over her shoulder at the figure of a man.

Sesshoumaru let the cell door slam loudly, alerting the pair of his presences. His demeanor having completely changed from the man Kagome had grown relatively found of. This man still had the same eyes of gold, except something had changed in them. Predatory.

Kagome shivered subconsciously clinging tighter to the man who held her.

Inuyasha instinctively went to grab for his sword only to find his bare hip in its place. Pulling away from Kagome he pushed her behind him. "Stay away from us Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha would do the best he could with his bare hands.

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow in mock interest. "You have lost your mind hanyou." He spat the word out foully. "Maybe its time I simply put you out of your misery." Thin lips curled into a cruel smile. "Who knows, maybe this time I wont revive you after I kill you."

Inuyasha snarled, willing all his demonic blood to come forth. "I will not let you defeat me Sesshoumaru! I have Kagome to protect."

"Kagome…". Sesshoumaru barely glanced at her, his attention quickly returning to Inuyasha. "That woman was given to me as a gift." His smirk widened, enjoying the look of horror that masked his half brothers face. "Although I must thank you brother." He paused enjoying the moment. "Up until now I had no idea who she was. This may just make things a lot more interesting around here." Sesshoumaru moved quickly.

Inuyasha was unprepared for the sudden blow that hit him square in the jaw, sending him flying against the side of the cell wall. Hurriedly he moved to get up only to find Sesshoumaru's boot crushing him back down.

"Stay put mutt." Sesshoumaru was sure to grind his boot into the half-breeds gut for extra emphasis. Averting his attention to the miko turned demon he smiled at her, beckoning her forth. "Come." His voice lightened with false gentleness.

Kagome wavered, confused about what was going on but slowly stepped toward him. Eyes looked questioningly up into his confusing gold ones. She didn't understand what had changed in him.

Sesshoumaru was quick to grab hold of her, being mindful not to bruise her delicate flesh. "Something I find particularly interesting." He looked down into his half brothers eyes. "This woman has no scar of having ever been marked." Sesshoumaru kept eye contact with the mutt, while showing him her bare shoulder. "I suppose it slowly faded after your death that night."

Inuyasha growled and tried to dislodge his older brothers foot. "Then maybe I was mistaken. Maybe that isn't Kagome."

Sesshoumaru held his stare, crushing his foot down until he heard a rib crack. "Or maybe it is your woman." He pulled her closer to his side. "I have been searching for her you realize. You must imagine how strange it was for me not to be able to track down a simple human girl. But this… This explains why." His eyes hardened. "My plans were to simply destroy her, but now, I think I'll use her."

Sesshoumaru ignored his brothers threats as he turned his attention back to the girl. "For all her daftness, she did give me quite a good time in the bathhouse the other night. Your sweet human has become something much more delicious. Kagome has forgotten all about you." He said her name sweetly, mocking the pained hanyou beneath him.

"Don't you touch her!" Inuyasha managed to break free, swiping out at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru quickly pulled the girl behind him and pinned the hanyou to the wall. "Think yourself fortunate Inuyasha. I will not maim you again, you will live the rest of your days in perfect health chained to this wall!" Sesshoumaru made quick work of the chains, binding the furious mutt. "Try not to worry brother. I will take good care of my new pet." Sesshoumaru gently took her by the arm and led her away. "It wouldn't do to have her sneak away in the middle of the night to heal you again, now would it?"

Kagome tried to look backward, but was being pulled away to quickly to catch a last glimpse of the man that had held her so gently. Sorrowful eyes looked upward into the calculating gold ones. Turning from her he pulled her up the stairs after him. He knew exactly what to do with this woman now, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Kagome wrapped her small fingers tighter around his bigger hand as he led her down the dark hall. She felt lost, but this man was guiding her, holding her hand. If she craved anything from life it was contact, to be held, and to hold. This man with the broad shoulders was strong. She could tell as much. Maybe he would protect her.

Sesshoumaru was leading them to the bathhouse. The smell of the hanyou's blood was on the both of them, along with the stench often found in dungeons. Upon entering the indoor spring, he was filled with the memories of the night before, and smirked at the small woman that stood beside him. How fitting that Inuyasha's woman should fall into his hands. From what he could remember she used to have quite the mouth on her. Indeed her loss of memory was a improvement.

He could tell she was sleepy, her legs wobbly as she stood before him. Removing their ruined garments he discarded them in a shredded pile, lifting her into his arms. Sesshoumaru smirked at her small gasp, her eyes returning to a happy dancing blue. Truly it was delicious, the taste of revenge. Especially when it came in this woman's flavor. Carrying her into the water he gently brushed his lips against hers, slowly teaching her the art of a kiss.

Sesshoumaru woke late the following morning, lazily opening his eyes to regard the sleeping woman next to him. Her hidden face nestled in the curve of his arm. Shifting he pulled her closer a clawed finger freeing a hair caught between her lips. Sesshoumaru admired her beauty, gently running a finger over the curve of her jaw. Demon blood had perfected her, made her worthy to share his bed. As if sensing his stare she slowly opened her striking blue eyes.

Smirking he felt her cling to him tighter, her chest pressing against him as she inhaled his scent. She responded well toward his gentle caresses and eagerly spread her legs as his hand slid down her navel. Kagome was quite the quick learner.

Stripping the bed of the silk sheet he grabbed her by the legs, pulling her so he was between her thighs. A wicked grin pulled on the corners of her lush pink lips, and he was slightly taken aback. Those looks she would give him always caught him off guard. Patient for the moment she stared at him, waiting and wanting. Her hair was spread out and tangled, a mixture of glossy waves interweaving with the feathers of her wings. He pulled her thighs higher, lifting her lower body from the sheets to rub against his enlarged hardness. He wanted to watch as he moved within her, and slowly teased her slick entrance with the tip of his cock. Sesshoumaru gripped her with one hand, using the other to maneuver the swollen tip against her clit.

Sesshoumaru held her gaze and watched as her eyes clouded over, lips parting with a aching moan. He would have her taught, and soon it would be his name she would be crying. His own body began to ache with need and he guided himself into her, slowly spreading her open. Tight walls clamped and her knees dug into his hips on their own accord, her center pushing up to rub against him as he moved into her. Sesshoumaru watched with male pride as his engorged member was pulled from her, slick with her juices, then thrust back again.

Again she surprised him as she busied her hands with her large breasts, pulling a enlarged nipple toward her wet lips. Plunging deeper he watched her, hungry to taste what she was flaunting. Moaning she pulled her lips free, leaving a glistening wet nipple in its wake. With a abrupt motion he had lifted her, still on his knees he held her firmly in place keeping him sheathed inside her. Sesshoumaru slid his hands to her ass, her hands bracing themselves on his shoulders as he thrust into her with a renewed vigor. His hungry lips sought out her breasts, and he twirled the pink nipple about with his tongue.

Kagome tightened her legs around his hips, and tossed her head back crying out with the waves of pleasure that flooded through her. She squeezed tighter around him, her juices being forced out to drip hotly down his thighs. Sheens of sweat coated the pair as their bodies writhed together. Countless explosions lit the backs of her closed lids, and Kagome dug her nails into his shoulders as another one built up inside of her.

Sesshoumaru felt her struggle against his pace, urging him faster with her own approaching orgasm. Complying he moved them both to new heights, her scream of release ringing loudly in his ears as he came with her. Capturing her hazed blue eyes with his he slowly moved inside her soaked walls a few more times before withdrawing.

Kagome curiously reached down between them, her hand coming back slick with their lovemaking. Tentatively sucking on one of her fingers, her eyes widened in shock and she sucked another finger clean, liking the mixture of their mixed passion. Suddenly no longer sustained, Sesshoumaru felt himself harden against her stomach and quickly claimed her lips with his own, thrusting back into her hot cavern.

It was well past noon by the time Sesshoumaru finally pulled himself away from the lusty woman that had tangled herself in his sheets, sleep once again clutching her in its hold. Sesshoumaru assumed it was just as well she remained there and out of trouble. Donning his armor he made his way from the room, he had a visit to pay.

Inuyasha could hear him approaching, the crunch of his boots echoing loudly in the tunneled passage that made up the dungeons. He could only see red by the time the bastard came into eyesight. If only he had his sword, then he would wipe that smug look off his face. Inuyasha gritted his teeth together, his jaw locking under the pressure.

Sesshoumaru sneered at his brother waiting for him to get a good whiff of the scents that lingered fresh on his body. "I just thought I'd pay you a visit while our little miko is resting." He raised a provoking eyebrow. "Has she always been this easy to wear out?" Sesshoumaru slowly made his way to stand in front of his brother, impressed with the ferocity he saw growing in the mutts eyes. Well, if looks could kill.

Sesshoumaru held two fingers out suggestively. "I bet the taste of her still lingers. What do you say brother? Will you beg me to let you take a taste?"

Inuyasha snarled fighting against the chains. "Just wait Sesshoumaru, once I get a hold of my sword again I'll-."

"You'll do what?" Sesshoumaru was quick to shut the half breed up. "How many times have you tried to kill me with that sword before Inuyasha. Really, I think you would come up with something a little more clever then that, because your swordsmanship leaves much to be desired." His eyes lit. "Your woman however, she is very satisfying. Did you teach her those tricks?" Sesshoumaru leaned in close to his brothers face. "Or did she learn them from someone else?"

Inuyasha spat, angry he couldn't't do more to shut the bastard up. The satisfaction was brief, and quickly replaced with pain as Sesshoumaru's fist found its way into his gut. "Fuck you." Inuyasha wheezed, coughing up a small amount of blood.

"The only one I'll be fucking, dear brother, is Kagome." He took a step back and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall while he regarded his brother with half lidded eyes. "Who knows, maybe I'll screw her in front of you. Would you like that half breed?"

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, and fought against the chains. These were the sort of chains made to hold demons, the more you struggled against them, the more energy it drained from your being. But he broke free once, and he would do it again.

Sesshoumaru felt the spike of Kagome's aura as she awoke and gently tapped Inuyasha's ear. "Can you sense her too? She's awake now." Sesshoumaru was quick to pull his hand back before the hanyou could sink his teeth into it. "I'll see you around little brother." Sesshoumaru waved his hand in dismissal not bothering to look back as he ascended the stairs.

Kagome had somehow found herself in the care of a elderly woman, her wrinkles a amusing new thing for Kagome. Although aged with lines, the woman was Youkai, her temperament iffy under Kagome's abuse. This particular woman had been called to stay at the palace for the sole purpose of teaching a young lady, as she had been told.

Old eyes frowned at the young woman before her as she once again had to stop her instructing to remove the womans hands from her face. "You will stop that immediately!" She screeched, tapping the book she held in her hands in a hopeless effort to draw her attention away from her wrinkles.

Kagome blinked, dismissing the book without as much of glance in its direction. Blue eyes concentrated on the flesh of her face, wondering why the skin hung loose covered in thin lines. A hand reached up to touch her own smooth skin.

"Wrinkles." A voice opted, and from the hall stepped the tall figure of a woman Kagome had yet to meet. She was beautiful with pale gold hair, her eyes glittering with mischief. "Those." She came closer and pointed a clawed finger to the old womans face. "Are called wrinkles."

Kagome grinned up at the new arrival. "Wrinkgles." She attempted.

"Wrinkles." The woman was patient, obviously amused on the old youkais behalf.

"Wrinkles." Unsure Kagome pointed again to the age lined face. "Wrinkles!" Yuuka grinned widely at the girl. "You learn quick." She ruffled her hair, mindful of the bowed ribbons that hung cutely.

Sniffing with disdain the older demon fixed her with a cold stare. "If you think she's so bright, why don't you teach her!" Quickly standing, the old demoness collected her belongings. "I'm a teacher, not a baby sitter."

Yuuka drew her eyebrows up in amusement. "Crabby." She pointed toward the back of the retreating demoness, her face twisting sourly.

Kagome smiled at the expression and pointed to the old woman, repeating after her with questions in her eyes. "Crabby?"

"Very good!" Yuuka took her by the hand and led her from the stuffy study, in search of new words and things to teach her. As they walked Yuuka pointed to herself. "Yuuka."

"Yuu-." Frustrated Kagome struggled over the last bit of her name. "Yuuk- Yuuka." She fumbled over it slightly. Kagome pointed her herself. "Kagome."

"Kagome." Yuuka grinned. "What a cute name. Very foreign sounding." Understanding only her smile Kagome beamed at her.

Sesshoumaru came upon them as they made their way into the garden. Watching with vague interest as the demoness was gently teaching Kagome words. Where was the old hag he hired? "Yuuka." He questioned her, recognizing her as the daughter of a general he kept employed at the castle.

Startled by his presences she immediately rose to her feet and bowed before him. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She addressed him, keeping her head bowed in deep respect.

Sesshoumaru dismissed her from her bent over position, noticing how happy Kagome seemed. "Why is it you are the one teaching her?"

Hesitant Yuuka lifted her chin. "The old hag-" She quickly caught herself. "The woman said she was not a baby sitter, Milord."

Amused he fixed her with a cold stare. "And you took it upon yourself to teach in her stead?"

Sensing a change in his demeanor Kagome was quick to move from where she rested on the stone bench, her hand seeking the demoness's warm grip. "Yuuka." She had perfected her name.

"This Sesshoumaru will allow you to continue to teach her." He held her gaze. "I expect you to finish what you started." He moved to pull a leaf from Kagome's hair, gently cupping her cheek. "Make sure you teach her my name as well." With that said he quietly left them to their work, it was about time he returned to his own. Running the western lands took much of his time.

Yuuka wondered at the gentleness he exhibited toward this girl as she watched him walk away. The lord of the castle had always given her the chills, brushing the feeling aside she pointed at his retreating back. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She stated the syllables slowly.

Yuuka worked with Kagome until late that night, the two of them currently snacking on the fruits Yuuka had brought to Kagome's room. "Apple." Yuuka made the mistake of speaking the word around the mouthful she had yet to swallow.

"Apfle!" Kagome imitated.

Swallowing Yuuka stood, tossing the core from the window. "Apple." Moving toward the door she waved goodbye to the girl, summoning the maids.

Kagome watched with weary eyes as the demoness she had grown devoted to left, and in came two women dressed in gray. They took the ribbons from her hair and pulled the kimono from her tired limbs, dressing her in a simple cotton nightdress. Kagome allowed them to tuck her into the warm bed, watching as they snuffed the candles and left her in the dark.

Sesshoumaru was instantly aware the moment he heard the click of his bedroom door opening. He kept his senses low, feigning sleep as whoever had dared sneak into his room approached him. The heat of a hand neared his face and he was quick to react, grabbing the intruder and pinning them beneath him. Shocked, he was met with the crystal blue eyes of the woman that had kept him awake, thoughts of her plaguing his mind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She said his name sweetly, her voice a gentle chime that rang like a bell in his ears. Her lips wetted and she strained from where he had her pinned, searching for his kiss.

Tightening his hold on her he pressed the full length of his body against her soft curves. She was beautiful beneath him, held and restrained. His claws dug into her once unmarred wrists, crescent moons bleeding beneath his fingers. Sesshoumaru liked her this way, and pressed into her with a determined thrust, her legs wrapping around him submissively. He pulled his lips from hers, freeing her mouth to cry his name into the night.


	4. Betrayal

Woohoo guys, hope you enjoy this! -, sorry its a bit short, i caught that eviler then evil stomach bug.

Kagome crouched before the Koi pond, her expensive silk kimono precariously close to saturating itself in the dirty water. "Hi fishes." She sprinkled some feed into the water, content to watch them rush to the surface. Ripples expanded lazily across the pond as the fish hungrily splashed. Kagome grinned and turned to look over her shoulder, peeking above her silken feathers at Sesshoumaru as he approached. She could always sense when he was near her. "Hi Lord Sesshoumaru!" She happily chirped.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her in disapproval. "Ladies do not sit so closely to the water."

Her mouth forming a small 'oh', she stood and took a few steps toward him. "Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru." Inquisitively she peeked at what he held hidden in his hand. "What's that?"

Sesshoumaru beckoned her closer and gently pulled the two ribbons free from her hair. "New ribbons." He held his hand out for her to see.

Kagome felt her eyes widen, and her eager fingers tried not to snatch as she lifted them from his outstretched hand. Forgetting herself she observed the twin ribbons, both made of beautiful golden silk. Not sure of the words to use she held them out, a asking plea in her crystal eyes. At his gentle nod she relinquished them to him, stilling her eager limbs as not to move.

Sesshoumaru combed his claws through her hair, freeing it of any lingering knots before intricately weaving the silk into her hair. The colors stood out shockingly against the darkness of her raven tresses. "They suite you." Sesshoumaru held out his arm to her, wanting to lead her away from the pond. He knew that to be a disaster waiting to happen. Kagome tossed the last of the feed into the pond and hooked her arm with his, grinning widely up at him as they walked back to the castle.

Inuyasha hung drained of energy, his head throbbing unforgivingly. He felt as though he was slowly loosing himself, lost to the time he had spent abandoned in the dark. How long had it been since he had seen Kagome last? His eyes narrowed. Had she really forgotten everything? Inuyasha swallowed hard, his heart constricting at the fearful thought of her forgetting the love they had shared.

They had been so happy. Everything seemed like it was falling into place, and the Shikon no Tama had almost been completed. Inuyasha arched against the chains, banging his head hard against the wall behind him. They had been so close! What had happened could not have been foreseen. Their plan had been perfect. Eyes faded at the memory, and he let his body collapse against the chains.

Kagome… Inuyasha strained his senses, searching for her the best he could within the limits of the chains restricting power. He could feel her warmth and happiness, it had become much more easy to sense as of late.

Inuyasha used to find comfort in her aura, but recently her continued, and growing happiness pitched forth a bitter stone that lodged itself in his gut. He thought of her not coming to him, finding happiness with his brother. The bastard who had ruined everything. Kagome did not think of him. Did not remember him. What hope did he have left?

"I can free you, half breed." A childes voice came from the dark.

Inuyasha stiffened, wishing his hands were free so that he could rub the disbelief from his eyes, because surely he was seeing things. There on the floor in front of him was his folded Fire Rat Hakama, the Tetsusaiga propped innocently on top of it.

"For a price, I will set you free." A small girl appeared before him, her eyes large and red. She smoothed her kimono, and tilted her small pig tailed head. "So what do you say half-breed, interested?"

Inuyasha straightened the best he could, who was this child?

"I am the youngest sister of fate." She supplied, her eyes smoldering into a brighter red as she read his mind. "I am called Doki."

"What is it you want?" Inuyasha would trade just about anything to be free of this place.

"Revenge." She stated it simply, a smile spreading ear to ear on her small face. "And you, dear Hanyou have the power to carry it out." She attempted to look innocent, her small hands knotting in the sleeves of her kimono.

"Free me, I will do as you wish." The sudden release of the chains startled him, and he collapsed atop his clothes and sword. "Who am I carrying out this revenge on?" He asked with a sense of apprehension.

"The woman, Kagome." She spat the name out with a anger heated tongue.

Inuyasha froze looking up from his sword to the girl, worried he had heard her clearly. Her eyes glittered with anticipation, a sing song prance to her step as she helped to clothe the stunned hanyou.

Kagome sat boredom flickering in her blue eyes as she looked about the study. Sesshoumaru immersed in his scrolls paid her no mind, pausing from his script only to dip the quill into the ink. She would much rather be out in the gardens, but with Yuuka away she was forced to stay put. Finding interest in watching him she wondered if she could attempt a escape, he did seem rather distracted.

Sliding from her place in front of the hearth, she moved on light feet toward the door. Glancing back, she peeked at him from between her feathers finding him busily riffling through another pile of scrolls. Knowing it was now or never her hands met with the coolness of the iron knob, giving it a stealthy twist.

"Kagome." A voice void of emotion called for her attention.

Quickly releasing it she spun around, a innocent questioning smile gracing her lips. "Hai." She wondered at the look he was giving her as she moved away from the door.

Sesshoumaru noticed the moment she stopped fidgeting, instantly drawling attention to herself. "I told you to stay put." He looked up from his papers, his eyes hard. He had let her get away with her childish antics before when she couldn't understand what was required of her, now that she knew, she would obey.

"Hai." She moved back to her seat, staring into the fire.

Sesshoumaru returned to his final scroll, rolling it shut tightly, he sealed it with the Western Crest. Organizing the contents of his desk Sesshoumaru stored away the important documents, standing.

Kagome heard the scrape of his chair against the stone ground and glanced up to see him standing. Excitement filled her and she hurriedly began to stand up as well, finally free to leave the study.

"Do not move." His command was sharp, cutting coldly through the warm air of the study.

Kagome let herself fall back into the chair watching with trepidation as he approached. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She said his name in a hopeful attempt to gain his favor. Sometimes she thought he found that pleasing.

Sesshoumaru hid the amusement from his eyes, wanting to teach her the valuable lesson of obedience. She would not be let off the hook so easily. Coming to a stop in front of her he gently took her delicate cheeks in the palms of his hands. "This Sesshoumaru will only warn you once." His grip tightened painfully, enjoying the fear that dilated within her blue orbs. "You are to do as you are told." Sesshoumaru lightened his grip, his thumbs caressing her jaw. "Obey me."

Kagome wanted to follow him with her eyes as he moved behind her, but his hands were suddenly in her hair holding her still. She felt his hot breath as it neared her ear and she squirmed, excitement building in her stomach. "Lord Sesshoumaru." Her voice begged for him to touch her.

"Shhh." He cooed gently into her ear, before biting down sharply. The succulent taste of her blood flooded his mouth, her cry sweetened the taste. Pulling back he licked his bloodied lips clean and bent over her from behind, allowing his hair fall like a curtain. Hands untied her obi, opening her kimono to reveal her naked flesh. She was trembling, her legs spreading widely to either side of the chair in which she sat.

Kagome had a hard time breathing, the anticipation of his gentle then rough treatment of her sending a liquid heat to boil in her lower stomach. "Please." She begged.

Sesshoumaru was quick to cover her mouth with his hand, his claws dangerously close to piercing the flesh of her face. "I want you silent." Releasing her wet lips he slid his hands down her front, toying with her large breasts. Gently rubbing them together, he alternated between painful pinches to her engorged nipples, to gentle soothing rubs.

Kagome clenched her teeth tightly against the sensations, her own hands moving between her thighs. A iron grip was quick to pull them back to her sides, the command to remain still heavy in the air. She felt his hot, rough hands slide the kimono from her shoulders, and muffled a moan. The sensation of the silk gliding down her body falling free, filled her body with a hungry, potent lust.

Kagome gasped for breath as his hair brushed coolly against her heated skin, his fingers seeking her soaked core. Disappointment filled her as he pulled away, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly, lifting her to her feet. Kagome's crystal blue eyes clashed with molten gold and she pushed against him, her hands reaching for his large cock.

"Turn around." Sesshoumaru stopped her with his sharp words, ordering her to face the chair. He watched heatedly as she spun around, eager to do as ordered. Gripping her by the back of the neck he pushed her forward, her hands latching onto the sides of the chair. Arranging her on her knees atop the chair he gripped her hips, wetting his cock inside her.

Kagome moaned in lustful bliss, having wanted so bad to feel him pulsing inside her. She thrust her hips backward, slamming against him, out of control. Mewing out her displeasure she felt his hands grip her tightly, stilling her, then withdrawing leaving her empty.

Sesshoumaru chuckled his hands spreading her open before pushing his wet dick against the entrance to her anis. He felt her stiffen beneath his hands and held her tight, pushing his way into the tight canal. Her body bucked, trying to pull away, but his grip only tightened.

Slowly Sesshoumaru pushed his way into her, stopping to massage her clit once he was fully sheathed. "This Sesshoumaru will take your virginity in a way the hanyou never dared." He said the words softly into the shell of her ear, his fingers keeping a steady pace against her slick nub.

Doki hummed to herself, sitting on the warmed stone as she watched the hanyou bathe. The hot spring mist shadowing his figure as he emerged from beneath the bubbling water. "Aren't you going to ask me why?" She wondered, her feet kicking at the water. Pushing her shoulders back she leaned her weight into her arms, palms flat on the stone. "If your thinking of going back on your agreement." Doki pinned him with a annoyed stare, her eyes flashing red with warning. "I wouldn't suggest it. I am after all, a sister of fate."

Inuyasha pushed the wet hair from his eyes, turning his back to her. "What did Kagome do to you?" He asked, the hairs raising on the back of his neck under her intense stare.

"That woman!" He could hear her as she noisily stood, feet stamping on the stone loudly. "I created her!" She proclaimed. "It was I that gave her the abilities of a miko, I watched over her!" Offended Doki glanced up at the moon. "In all her past lives she has been under my charge, and she had yet to fail me until this one!" A soft sigh. "I even brought her back into this world to make amends for her last life. I pulled the strings of fate to bring her back here to you! It was my doing, my will!"

The moon crimsoned under her gaze, filling the air with foreboding. "And how did she repay me? She threw it all away, abandoned the strengths I had given her." her face contorted in anger. "So as punishment I granted her immortality. She should have to live, as everything and everyone dies around her, she should keep on living. I will never grant her rest."

Inuyasha pushed the palms of his hands against his eyes, attempting to rub away the exhaustion. "Why are you not satisfied with that?" Inuyasha pulled his hands away to look at her. "Your revenge is taking its toll out on me as well." Contempt entered his eyes. "She does not remember me."

"Ah." Doki sat once again on the stone, pointing her small finger at him. "You would not mind if you knew." Doki grinned. "She did betray you, openly abandoned you. I made her strong, she could have overcame this easily if she had not run. She abandoned you in her fear for her own life."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha gruffly barked at her, doubting.

Poisoned red eyes widened. "Oh ho! Did you not notice… The back of your mate as you laid dieing? She was fleeing well before you drew your last few breaths!" She tapped the stone beneath her, bringing up the image from that day. "I'll let you take a look into the past if you don't believe me hanyou." Her red eyes challenged. "Or if you prefer.. I can show you the present? Both should give you a better idea about this woman… your so in love with."

Inuyasha refused to look at what she wanted to show him, turning his back to her. "I'm glad she ran. I'd hate for anything to happen to her."

Laughter, loud and uncontrollable roared forth from the tiny girl, her hands clutching her sides. "If you only knew! My, my! You should listen to a fate when they tell you of the past that is unknown to you. She not only abandoned you, but also deceived you!" Humor slowly died from her voice. "Tell me, how did they know to expect you that night? How did you not sense them, waiting? Unless… Someone masked their presences for them? Someone with high spiritual powers…? Curious?"

Inuyasha froze, fighting the horror that clenched his heart. "Kagome wouldn't-".

Doki cut him off. "Take a look." The amusement was gone from her voice. With a few tugs of invisible threads the image began to play out before him, much to Inuyasha's growing horror.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome wondered away from their pack that night, having waited till the moment he fell asleep. Unknowingly he held his breath as she met with a messenger demon in the middle of the forest, handing him a hastily rolled scroll. She looked nervous as she met with him, and her lips moved silently. "What is she saying?" Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes.

Doki looked bored and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have the power to restore what was said, my middle sister Saiki has that gift. Must you hear what she says to see that she has betrayed you?" She studied him cynically.

Inuyasha felt sick as he watched Kagome slip back into her sleeping bag as though nothing had happened. She had… betrayed them all. He watched as the scene fast forwarded before him, and the scroll ended up in the hands of his hated brother. Unable to watch anymore Inuyasha turned away. "How could she?" He seemed so lost.

Doki was quickly at his side, soothingly rubbing his large hand with her small childish ones. "Make her suffer for what she has done. Repay her the way she has repaid you. Its quite simple, what you need to do is..." Doki released his hand and pulled the completed Shikon No Tama from her robes. "Restore this to her."

Confused Inuyasha stared at the glowing jewel. "How did you-". He cut himself off not caring how she got it. "What will giving it back to her do?" Inuyasha took it gently in his hand.

Doki leaned back on her heals and tossed him his Fire Rat robes. "Inside of that jewel are impressions, memories of your adventures as you sought to restore it. It was my middle sister who thought to take away her memory, but I seek to return it. Let her remember you, and your friends. She will remain where she is now, but she can remorse for her ill doings." Doki looked up at him excitedly. "You will do it, wont you?"

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat giving a faint nod. "I want to make her suffer." He stared down at the jewel, watching it take on a purple tint at the corruption of his thoughts. "Why Kagome?" He whispered it lightly, barely heard by his own ears.

Oh also, in the next chapter all will be revealed! So if your curious about just what happened... Make sure you check up on the next chapter! Alsooo.. if anyones confused.. or has questions drop me a line, I'll make sure to reply A.S.A.P! chow


	5. Night & Day

Enjoy guys! Have fun, and be safe! heh...

One year later

Kagome loved wine. Pink lips pulled upwards into flushed cheeks as she wandered away from the party. She found her way out onto the terrace and leaned haphazardly over the railing, enjoying the cool night breeze.

A shimmer of silver caught her eye and she was filled with recognition. That was the man from before, the one she had healed in the dudgeon that day. She began to wave to him when she remembered how angry Sesshoumaru had been upon discovering he had escaped. Should she go get him? In her moment of hesitation, her feet were suddenly lifted from the stable ground and she was falling into the gardens, the hold on her firm.

Blue eyes widened and she gasped, her fingers wrapping into the red fabric. Through the curtain of her windswept hair she gazed into masked golden eyes, her lips gaping in surprise. They landed with a jolt and she clung tighter into his shirt as he leapt quickly away, wind whipping furiously against the pair. Shutting her eyes against the biting sting she tucked her wings tighter against herself.

Inuyasha stopped a safe distance away from the castle, fighting against his inner emotions. It was unbelievable how good she felt wrapped in his arms, the memory of her betrayal fresh on his mind and unforgivable. Quickly as to not loose courage, he flung her from his arms, watching as she skidded against the dirt and roots of the forest. The smell of her blood filled the night air.

Kagome gasped and cradled her bleeding elbow, looking up at the man with sudden distrust. "Who are you?" She hurriedly backed away, looking hopefully around for Sesshoumaru, wondering if he could hear her if she shouted for him.

Inuyasha was empowered with her lack of remembrance and his eyes laughed at her, angrily. "So you don't remember me?" His voice was sharp, piercing.

Kagome dodged him to the best of her abilities, turning to run as he came at her. "I don't know you!" She screamed as he tackled her, her face slamming into the jagged earth. "Sesshoumaru!" Her mouth was quickly covered by a clawed hand, and her kimono torn open. Horror filled eyes misted over with tears.

Inuyasha was quick and plunged his fingers into the soft flesh of her hip, reopening the old scar. "You'll remember me." He vehemently spat at her as he pulled the tainted Shikon no Tama from within his sleeve, and pushing it into her puckered skin. "Have a nice life Kagome." He said the words coldly, licking the blood from his fingers as he stood.

Kagome flinched her hands going to cover her face in confusion. "Inu.. Inuyasha?" Her voice was shaky, but rich with its restored accent. Eyes widened in horror as she looked up at him, feet unsteadily holding her up. "Is it really you?" Eager arms opened and she lunged herself into his unresponsive arms. "Inuyasha!" Tears trickled warmly down his neck as she pressed into his throat. "Hold me!" She clung to him tighter, not understanding his lack of reaction.

Inuyasha pushed her away against the wanting he had to hold her. He looked deeply into the familiar hue of her sea blue eyes, no longer the demonic blue. This was Kagome, restored. She was looking up at him silently questioning.

Inuyasha guarded his heart against the rising emotions and pinned her with a cool stare. "You betrayed me Kagome." He watched the emotions flicker across her face.

Shaky hands lifted to the front of her face, stopping, not covering her eyes as she stared at him, loosing her grip on the ground, falling. "It wasn't a dream." Her voice was wistful, scared. "Inuyasha it was a mistake!" She was quick to recover and desperately tried to get him to listen. "I only wanted to protect you."

Inuyasha was prepared to hear her lies and turned his face from her, disbelieving her words. "You have a funny way of showing it."

Kagome grabbed onto his hands from her kneeling position. "You have to hear me out, please listen to me Inuyasha! I love you." She begged.

Inuyasha stared down at her, his eyes certain with his beliefs. "I saw what you did Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes, her grip on his hands tightening, fear slurring her words as she tried to explain. "N-no! I'll start at the beginning, just… just listen to me, please Inuyasha."

Inuyasha wanted to shake her hands free but remained still. "I want to hear, Kagome. Tell me why you did it."

Kagome sucked in a huge breath and did her best not to be scared away by the look in his eyes. "Well the whole plan we had.. To go storm Sesshoumaru's castle, get the remaining jewel shards… I just didn't believe he had allied with Naraku! Inuyasha I'm so sorry, I knew you hated your brother but… I believed he had changed! His heart really had seemed to soften, the two of you had been getting along, sorta… That little girl he had kept around, he took care of her, that little human girl!" Kagome rambled on, trying to get him to understand her motives behind her actions. "I was afraid we were making a mistake by attacking him, I was afraid he would kill you." Tears filled her eyes and she pushed her teary face into his clasped hands. "I made a agreement with him. In exchange for information he wouldn't attack you, he promised me he would let us go, and aide us. If I had known-".

Inuyasha cut her off, pulling his hand free from her warm wet face. "I'm so mad at you Kagome!" He screamed as he towered over her. "Why didn't you trust me over him? If you had truly loved me you would have believed everything I was telling you." He looked heartbreakingly sad. "You never loved me, I cant trust you now."

Kagome desperately grabbed at his hands again. "Fine don't trust me! Just don't leave me Inuyasha, never trust me again! Just… Forgive me!"

Inuyasha pushed her away. "It's not all as easy as that! Don't you remember all who you hurt with your betrayal? Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin?" He added the little girls last name as to hint to her exactly how evil his half brother truly was.

Kagome sobered and pulled back as if burned. She remembered how easily Sesshoumaru had slaughtered the little girl as she ran to interfere when Sesshoumaru had gone back on his word, and attacked the small group. "Please Inuyasha, it hurts so badly to know I'm responsible. I wish I could undo it all, but I cant. I made a horrible mistake, please forgive me." Her hopeful blue eyes begged his.

Inuyasha shook his head and stood firm. "I'm not going to stop avenging our fallen friends Kagome, you have obviously chosen a different side." He looked away, wounded. "I cant trust you, and if I cant trust you I can not keep you near." Inuyasha met her eyes with finality. "Kagome your not the woman I thought you were."

Kagome was stunned, her hands pressing into her chest, her heart pounding painfully quick. She loved him, was there anything she could say to get him to believe her? Was he really going to leave her? Kagome had never known such fear. To be abandoned here, where she had no remaining friends or family? To be without Inuyasha? "I cant prove it to you?" She whispered her voice painfully hard to find.

Inuyasha remained silent for a few moments then caught her attention with his cool words. "How much of the battle did you see before you turned tail and ran Kagome?"

Kagome stiffened, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. "I was a coward, I have no excuse for that. When things started falling so unexpectedly, I panicked. I saw Sesshoumaru kill you, I felt your life force dissipating, and I ran. When I felt you flicker out, disappearing like a flame, I wanted to run back! I was so ashamed. Inuyasha I couldn't forgive myself, it hurt so badly. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't breath. It was so painful I had wished I'd stayed to die beside you for so many nights."

Inuyasha gently took her chin, turning her face from side to side. "Is that why you did it Kagome? Why you requested of the fates such a change in yourself? How you forgot about me, how you became a demon?"

Kagome felt her eyes widen. That was right! She forgot all about how she sought out help when she was unable to summon the courage to end her own life. But a demon? She began to notice the changes to her body and struggled to remember, a vain effort. "I don't remember anything before the change." Her voice was lost, wondering.

Inuyasha released her face and leapt into a tree, crouching from the branch as he looked down at her one last time. "Kagome I hope your happy with the path you have chosen. I will not come for you."

Kagome watched him disappear in a flash of red and hugged herself tightly, breaking down with howls of pain. What had she done? How could she make such a huge mistake? Fists pounded against the rough ground, her fists bleeding under the assault. Suddenly she felt warm arms envelope her and she hopefully looked up, praying to see Inuyasha. Staring in shock at the face of a woman she had never seen before. "Who are you?"

Yochi smoothed the heated skin on her face with cooled fingers. "I am the eldest sister of Fate, Yochi. I foresaw this happening, Doki still has a lot of growing up to do." She smiled softly. "There was no avoiding it, and for that I'm deeply regretful. I will grant you peace with the setting sun so you may rest, fair maiden." Yochi grinned into her confused eyes. "During the day, you will have to come to terms with your being. I can do no more then to offer you restful nights."

Kagome was entranced by the glowing strings that spun gracefully in the woman's fingers, and felt herself growing sleepy. Fighting the exhaustion with apprehension, Kagome struggled to remain awake. Limbs grew weak and she collapsed, laying motionless as the woman continued to weave, and her vision swam into the black abyss.

Yochi could feel the demon approaching and made a hasty departure, casting one last glance at the woman Kagome. "Farewell, and remember it is easy to warm a cold exterior from the inside out."

Sesshoumaru saw her crumpled on the forest floor from a distance and was soon by her side, stooping. "Kagome?" He shook her shoulder, the smell of her blood and his brother filling the air around her. Rage gripped him and he flipped her onto her back, examining for wounds. Finding nothing more then a pool of blood on her hip he ran his finger over the healed flesh. Sesshoumaru lifted her into his arms, annoyed at the lost opportunity of hunting down the half-breed. He would take care of her first. They returned to the castle.

Kagome blinked her eyes open in confusion, staring up into golden eyes. Panicked she pushed away, hiding her face in her hands. Was that man from the dungeon going to hurt her again? Strong arms gripped her and pulled her into a warm body and she struggled.

"Woman." The voice was clearly annoyed.

Recognizing it Kagome felt relief flood her to the core and uncovered her eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into his hold, nuzzling her body closer. "That man was so scary!" Kagome trembled in his arms. "He hurt me." She confessed into his chest.

Sesshoumaru silently combed his fingers through her hair, stunned. "The half breed hurt you?" He wondered what would lead the hanyou to hurt the woman he claimed to love so dearly. "Tell me what he did." His voice was soothing.

Kagome looked up into his comforting gold eyes. "He stuck something hard inside me, he drew my blood." She marveled at the anger that contorted his features, and found herself pinned beneath him.

"He touched you?" It was a growl more so then a question.

Kagome nodded and slid a hand to her nude hip. "Here. He stuck it in here. She traced the star shaped scar. It hurt."

Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief, the jealously fading, unclouding his mind. "It's already healed." He gently brushed his finger tips over the area. "Why did you leave the castle? Where was Yuuka?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. "I don't need a baby sitter anymore. I'm speaking very well now, its been a little over a year since you took me in Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her pressing against her intimately. "Are you questioning me Kagome?" His eyes glittered threatening into hers.

Kagome gasped feeling him grow, hot and hard against her. "No my Lord."

Sesshoumaru pushed her thighs apart sliding into her with a determined thrust. "Tell me why you left the castle." He studied her for any signs of dishonesty, his hips pumping into hers.

Kagome struggled to answer him amongst the pleasure he was giving her. "I went out to cool my cheeks on the veranda.. I saw him there below." She was unable to continue as a moan was torn from her throat and urged him closer, bringing her hips up against his. "More please." She begged.

Sesshoumaru gripped her wrists tightly. "You went to him?" Angrily he thrust into her, bringing the awareness of pain to her senses.

Kagome jerked beneath him the anger in his eyes bringing forth a jolt of pleasure, and she clenched around him in response. "No of course not Sesshoumaru… I went to call for you but he suddenly was there, carrying me off into the woods." She looked passionately up at him, lips parted with her moans. "If your angry, take me with that fury, fill me with it." She leaned up and caught his lips.

Sesshoumaru dug his claws into her wrists, his breath hitting hotly against her face. "Yes I'm angry. I'm furious that mutt touched you." He ran his tongue up the side of her neck, nipping. "You stupid girl." His words rumbled into the soft skin of her throat. "You belong to me."

Kagome pressed into him fervent for his angry touches, her body loving every minute of it. "Release yourself in me, I'm not as delicate as you treat me. I want the real you inside of me." She panted with her passion.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, glaring down at her. "You really are a stupid girl." Giving her as she asked he pumped furiously inside her, slamming into her with the honesty of his demon nature. She would taste the sweetness of pleasure and pain tonight.

Kagome was at a loss to the sensations flooding her, his large cock filling her as he moved within her with a speed he had never before used. Her walls wrapped tightly, spasming uncontrollably, hungrily grabbing for him. She loved the anger that heated his usually cold eyes, and the trail of his claws along her skin, leaving wet welts in their wake. Kagome trembled beneath him the pain keeping her on her toes, the inexpediency of it bringing a freshness that kept her craving his touch.

Sesshoumaru brushed her hair from her face, struck by how beautiful she was as she bleed for him so freely. Welcoming his cruelty with a lustfulness that filled him with a sense of completion. She was absolutely delicious. He leaned into her and ran his tongue sultrily across her red jeweled flesh, the taste of her blood leaving him craving for more. The sight of her face contorting in pain brought him to his peek and he came with her.

Kagome urged him for more, not wanting to loose sight of this beautiful emotion he was showing her, this new side of himself. He complied with a mocking face, his brilliance radiant as he strived above her. She ran her clawed fingers up his slick back, her fingers tangling in his hair and pulled him close to her wanting lips. The kiss left her breathless and she admired him. "Give me more." She moaned as he flipped her to straddle his hips, claws holding her hostage, dominating her even as she rode him atop. "Teach me how to fly." She breathed, spreading her wings wide.

Slowly the moon began to disappear behind the mountains and the first signs of morning became apparent. Darkness was lifted from the room, the veil giving way to the new day.

Sesshoumaru was content to rest, giving into the warm body that was snuggled softly up against him. His hands idly played with her hair, smoothing it free of the tangles. It was a waste of effort. The moment she woke he knew she would attack him with her morning passions, and it would be in a tangle all over again. Smiling to himself he waited, watching her with hungry eyes.

Kagome stirred, tired eyes seeking the darkness, a hand falling desperately across her closed eyes. She felt drained and knew that conciseness was a place she didn't want to be. Something warm tickled her side and she fought against the urge to open her eyes. She didn't want to face the day yet.

Sesshoumaru chuckled deeply at her antics, he must have really tired her out the night before. He ran his claws teasingly up her arm, pulling it from her face. "Kagome." He huskily whispered her name, licking the shell of her ear.

Eyes sprang open and stared horrified at the looming face above her. "S-Sesshoumaru?!" She sprang from his embrace, stumbling out of the large bed. Realizing she was naked she squealed, quickly grabbing for a sheet, her cheeks blazing. "What the hell is going on?" Kagome angrily demanded, confused.

Sesshoumaru glared at her lifted himself to his elbows. "Don't get the sheets dirty. Come back to bed." He misunderstood her reaction.

Kagome backed away from him searching for a root of escape. "Where's Inuyasha? What's going on?" Tears brimmed in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru was quickly upon her vehemently tossing her back onto the bed, trapping her body beneath his own. "Shut your mouth!" He looked fiercely down at her. "I am in no mood for your games woman." He was quick to part her thighs, entering her with a swiftness that left Kagome stunned for a second.

Screaming she shoved her palms against his chest doing her best to shove him away, her legs pushing themselves flat into the bed. "Don't touch me! Get off! Inuyasha!!" She tossed her head back and screamed for him, hoping.

Sesshoumaru was stunned and withdrew from her, grabbing her roughly by her chin he turned her face up to his. His lips curled into a snarl at the dark blue orbs that stared at him, frightened. What happened to her? Did she regain her memory somehow? Flinging her from him, he stood hurriedly reaching for his armor. "Get dressed."

Kagome fumbled with the ties of her kimono, her hands shaking as the nights events came flooding back to her. Knees gave out and she crumbled weakly to the ground. Inuyasha had left her… here? How could he be so cruel? She looked up at Sesshoumaru and shivered, the look in his eyes was enough to chill the blood in her veins. Kagome quickly stood, wrapping her arms around herself, her tongue heavy in her mouth.

Sesshoumaru led her to the study, observing her from over his desk. He eyed her hastily wrapped kimono in distaste. "Tell me everything you remember." It was the best place to start. She had been close to having a heart attack when he touched her. Even now, just being in the same room as him, she looked like she wanted to run away.

Kagome struggled to put everything together, failing miserably. "I was with Inuyasha just last night." She looked uncertain. "We had a fight. I betrayed him…". Anger ate the fear that lingered inside her and she was quickly on her feet, pointing. "You lied to me! I trusted you!"

Sesshoumaru disliked the way she was pointing at him and growled at her open disrespect. "Sit down and shut up." Just as he feared, she didn't remember anything about him. Was this how the hanyou had felt? He scuffed at the thought. Pausing he remembered something from the night before. What was it she had said about the hanyou? He had hurt her… Put something inside her.

Sesshoumaru pushed from his chair, approaching her with a seeking determination. Had the hanyou implanted something inside her? Something to trigger these memories? He quickly caught her as she tried to flee, pinning her beneath him. "Don't move, I'm not going to hurt you wench." He ripped her kimono open, his hand sliding down to the scar on her hip. Cutting the flesh he sought for anything foreign, his fingers pulled away bloody and empty. Had it already been absorbed perhaps? Cursing Sesshoumaru pushed away from her, his claws clenching.

Kagome held her palm against the bleeding wound, horrified. Not going to hurt me? She stared down in disbelief. "Whats going on Sesshoumaru?" She built up the courage to finally ask. It was easy to sense his agitation, and he had seemed surprised at her reluctance to have sex with him. Just… what had she been doing with him before she regained her memory.

Memory… The face of the woman from the other night appeared in her mind. What did she do? Kagome remembered her saying something about giving her the nights to rest… and the days to get accustomed to her new being? "The oldest sister fate." Kagome mumbled out loud.

Sesshoumaru quickly turned, his gaze cutting into her sharply. "What was that?"

Kagome shifted, covering herself. "Yochi… the oldest sister of fate. She came to me last night, apologized on behalf of her sister, and said she couldn't restore to me as I had been, but only at night did she have the power to give me rest…". Kagome shied away from the look he was giving her.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows, turning his back to her. What did the fates have to do with Kagome? Suddenly it clicked and he marveled in the revelation. He had read scrolls on the fates, they would often take something precious from you in return of granting you something sought. What had Kagome sought? He turned to eye her. To become a demon? He sneered at the thought. No.. To forget her memories? More probable. And what had they taken, her humanity? Interesting. But then, why had she remembered them at all? The hanyou knew the answers he was seeking. He had been the trigger, after all.

Kagome glared daggers at his back, her hatred growing as she regained comprehensive thought. This man had ruined her life, how she had dreamt of destroying him, hungered to feel his warm blood run empty. As if feeling her stare he turned to her, his eyes challenging.

"Do not stare at me so. You might not remember, but you belong to me. I will not follow these night and day rules to accommodate you, so get used to the idea and mind your tongue." He smirked maliciously, swallowing her fearful eyes within his golden orbs.

Kagome blanched and pulled herself to her feet, doing her best to appear threatening. "I'll stare at you however I like, I'd sooner die before belong to someone like you!"

Sesshoumaru dismissed her words with a wave of his hand. "You're counter self is much more… obedient ." His eyes lit. "This Sesshoumaru will enjoy making day and night a reflection of itself." Sesshoumaru moved toward her, gripping her chin between two clawed fingers. "Light creates shadows."

Kagome tore her chin free from his grip, twin red drops breaking free from her flesh. "I'm tired of being a coward." Her eyes were heated. "I'll hate you openly."

Sesshoumaru licked the blood from his fingers, his eyes captivating her in their hungry depths. He pinned her against the wall taking advantage of her bewilderment, pushing the full length of his body against hers. A slanted mouth brushed gently against hers, soothing. Slowly he gripped the base of her neck, and his lips smirked against hers. "This Sesshoumaru looks foward to it Miko." He taunted. Miko she was no longer.

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know


	6. Not the way

Hope you guys enjoy this!

Kagome sat in her room, fuming. It didn't look very lived in, and Kagome wondered how much time her alter ego spent here. So she was a schizophrenic now? She turned to the large oak framed mirror. She sure did land herself in a mess of trouble, it was so typical of her. The woman staring back at her was a foreign reflection, and she was tempted to break it. Kagome instead settled for tearing the ribbons from her hair. What was she, a doll? Her distaste in the clothes she adorned was next on her list to go. And what was with all the lace! She settled for tearing it free of the green kimono she wore. At least her claws were proving to be useful.

Kagome didn't feel at ease in the room, as much as she had hoped she could find solace here. Hurriedly she left the room seeking out a training dojo. She would release the frustration with bit of archery practice. Her nose led her to the room that was heavily masked with blood and sweat, the smell turning her stomach. Stealing herself she pushed her way in, ignoring the other occupants in the room.

Kagome shivered, her wings moving to shield her from their curious gazes. How disgusting, she thought to herself, feeling like a piece of meat. She searched the racks of weapons, small hands selecting one that should be good for her new found demonic strength. Her lips curved into a smile at the thought of practicing on the arrogant Lord. Settling for the eight ringed target in his stead.

Skillful fingers strung the bow, and she slipped her body into perfect posture aiming, and firing. Kagome wondered at the lack of the pink power flow that normally would chase after the arrow, encasing it in purity. Rapidly she began to release the arrows, her speed much improved as a demon. Pushing against the fear in her heart she reached for another arrow, finding the satchel empty.

Why wasn't she able to call forth her miko abilities? Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, searching for the power that had to be dormant inside her. Surely it was still there somewhere, just waiting for her to find it and call it forth.

Sesshoumaru traced her scent into the dojo, dismissing the demons that loitered staring hungrily at her. She had yet to notice him, unlike her counter self that always noticed. Content to watch her he silently leaned against the wall, amused. Her fingers bleed freely, the string of her bow snapping sharply with the release of the arrows. So she had discovering her loss of miko ability.

Kagome flung the bow to the ground, glaring at it angrily. She was wasting time. Maybe it was a demonic weapon, unable to channel miko power. Still she wasn't put at ease, it didn't explain the void she felt inside her being. Kagome turned to leave.

Sesshoumaru straightened as she noticed him and smirked. "Loose something, miko?"

Kagome noticed how empty the room had become, and nervously came to terms that it was just her and him. Unsettled she straightened her back, moving to exit the room without answering. She had not been raised in this time and she wouldn't be bossed around by some medieval punk. Kagome found her root of escape blocked and looked up her bangs up at him, avoiding contact. "Move."

Sesshoumaru remained where he was, raising an eyebrow contemptuously. "It would be smart to take a more friendly tone when talking to me miko." He reached out, his fingers skimming the frayed ends of her kimono. "Alterations?" Honey eyes lingered on her shortened skirt hem. "Back to your old style I see."

Kagome flushed and pushed her thighs closer together. "Such a long dress is unpractical." Sweaty hair clung to the back of her neck and she distracted herself by pulling it free. Kagome did her best not to notice how his kimono spilled open in the front, or his absences of armor. She forced her heartbeat to slow, and again tried to slide past him.

Sesshoumaru let her get within arms reach and quickly had her held against the wall. "This Sesshoumaru has not dismissed you." He brushed his hot lips against her throat, her heart beat pulsing irregularly beneath the gentle caress. Skillful fingers took advantage while the opportunity was still present, and loosened the hold of her obi. "You've ruined it." He breathed into her ear, pulling the torn silk from her body.

The sound of his deepened voice tore her from her haze and she sought escape from his enclosed hold. "What are you doing?" Her mind was forming blanks.

Sesshoumaru slipped a arm around her waist, his other cupping her chin tilting her face upwards. "Those kimonos are very expensive, I'm taking compensation." He slid a silk covered knee between her thighs, holding her more firmly.

Kagome pushed against his chest, her thoughts hazily realizing her disadvantage. He physically over powered her, seemed to know all to well about her body, and was drop dead sexy. But oh how she hated him. Kagome clung tightly to her hate for him even as he stole another moan from her lips. The coldness of the dojo floor stung her back to reality and she squeezed her legs shut, sneering at him. "That cheap silk isn't worth the price of my flesh." She threatened. "And a traitor like you isn't worthy to touch it."

Sesshoumaru chuckled into her neck, pulling the soft flesh between his sharp teeth roughly. He left the skin raw and red before he pulled back to look into her eyes. "Your equally as traitorous wench." Lustful eyes raked over her body, admiring her flushed skin. "It also seems your body finds me more then worthy to touch it."

Kagome stifled a gasp, biting her lower lip as his fingers found the nub she had tried to hide from him. "Mentally, I think you're the worst." She pushed the side of her face to the ground, welcoming its cool touch.

Sesshoumaru pulled his wet fingers away from her core, making a display of licking them clean. Once he had regained her attention he flashed her a wicked grin. "This Sesshoumaru is capable of quite a lot, miko." He suggestively rubbed his hips against hers.

Kagome knew she had to do something to stop him before she got carried away herself. It was utter heaven to feel his hard length rubbing against her through his fine silk hakama's, a delicious friction that made her yearn for more. She was reminded of his hate for his half brother and knew it was a risky move, but perhaps if she disgusted him enough he'd let her be. She allowed him to work her body, molding her beneath his clawed touch, and breathed out a name that stopped him in his tracks. "Inuyasha…"

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her glaring. "Wrong." He averted his gentle caresses into a painful, bloody, claw digging hold. His eyes freezing over into a frosted gold. Suddenly he was pushing way from her, collecting his kimono tighter about his body. "This Sesshoumaru will not suffer that mutts name while its my touch that brings you pleasure." Arrogantly he snubbed her, turning and leaving.

Kagome released the breath she had unknowingly been holding, and pulled herself from the ground, shivering. It seemed they both shared the same weakness. Pushing Inuyasha from her mind, she clothed herself and hurried from the dojo, seeking one of her famous bath rituals.

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, the bottle of whiskey clenched in a haphazardly tight grip. She was playing with fire he thought as he knocked back a swift swig, hating the way it burnt at his throat. Disgusted he pushed it away, he always thought such things were a human weakness. Demons were above seeking something to influence their emotions, intoxication wouldn't solve any of his problems. Sesshoumaru was in the process of shattering the glass bottle when he was overcome with a delicious idea. Smirking he went about setting his plan in motion. Fail or success, it would prove to be interesting.

Kagome soaked until the skin on her hands wrinkled into prunes, her feet she inspected in the same condition. Slowly she pulled herself from the warm waters, donning a yukata. At least baths still had that calming effect. She felt wonderful for the first time all day. She wouldn't allow herself to sink into self pity for another moment. Determined she made her way back to her bedroom.

She hummed a tune from one of her favorite songs, sashaying her way into the room. Alone to dance the way she wished, she swung her hips hypnotically pulling free from the damp yukata. Kagome was surprised to find her voice now had melody and sung her song a little louder, proudly. Moved to watch herself in the mirror as she danced she slid her hands over the moist skin, touching herself intimately. Pleasure sept its way into her voice as she sung.

"Miko." A voice announced itself, amused.

Noticing him in the mirror, she spun to see him sitting on her bed, apparently having been there the entire time. Horrified she dashed madly for her yukata, hastily pulling it closed about herself. "What are you doing in here?" She growled, embarrassed.

Sesshoumaru rose a eyebrow at her a small grin adorning his lips. "I brought tea, a peace offering." His thoughts lingered on her seductive dancing, he had yet to see a woman move that way. Second thoughts introduced themselves to his memory, and he wondered about her. "Were you really not a whore?" He wondered remembering how short she had worn her skirt, and that dancing. He doubted he'd ever forget about that.

Ears burning she turned her heated blue eyes on him, pushing her chin up. "So what if I was?" She tested.

Sesshoumaru eyed her as he moved toward the table where the tea sat, waiting. "Come sit with me." He ordered, pouring hers into a delicate cup.

Kagome fumed but did as he asked, seeking a distraction from her own embarrassment. She took the small cup, careful not to spill it as she took a small sip, her face contorting. It tasted awful. Kagome brushed the thought from her mind. Tea of this time period often did taste a little to bitter for her liking. She added a few more cubes of sugar and leaned back into her chair watching him. "So?" Her voice was haughty.

Sesshoumaru relaxed into his own chair, taking a small sip of his own tea. "This Sesshoumaru thinks it would be best to get along, miko." His eyes glowed in the mid afternoon light. "It would be much more enjoyable."

Kagome took another sip of her tea as to avoid answering him, delaying the last sip. The moment her empty cup was set onto the table he gracefully refilled it for her. Sighing she saw no way around but to answer. "I will try to get along with you Sesshoumaru." She glanced away. "Maybe you would simply let me go?"

Sesshoumaru made a dismissive gesture. "You belong to me."

Kagome gulped down another cup of the strange tea, it seemed to be growing on her, warming her. "Are you not afraid I'd try to escape?" She asked, feeling strangely brave.

Sesshoumaru chuckled refilling her cup. "This Sesshoumaru does not worry about such things. You would only return to me come night."

Kagome was begging to get annoyed and held the cup tightly between her white knuckled fingers. "Is that so?" She pretended to be uninterested, but inwardly she wondered just how well trained she was at night. Kagome was overcome with self disgust. She probably worshiped the ground he walked on. No wonder he was so cocky.

Sesshoumaru watched her with hooded eyes. "Are you curious about how you are when the sun sets? The you that comes out at night to play?"

Kagome chocked on her sip of tea, staring at him gapingly. Did he really just say that? "Not particularly." She lied.

Sesshoumaru wasn't put off, and grinned. "What if I told you she loved those long elegant kimonos, wears her hair with ribbons, and…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Loves this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome was stunned, and tried to hide her face in her tea cup. Stammering she regained composure. "Rule of probability… I guess there had to be someone out there that would love even you." She paused. "Besides your mother."

His laughter was deep and rich, mischief sparking in his golden eyes as he regarded her. "She is you, and you are her."

Kagome put a cool hand to her hot forehead, leaning heavily on the table. She sure did feel a bit strange. "I am not her." She was beginning to feel a sense of dajavu, it was like the whole Kikyo thing all over again, only worse then before. "I wouldn't love you." She missed the look that flickered in his eyes as she looked down into her tea cup.

Sesshoumaru noticed how empty her cup had become and refilled it for her. "No matter, it means nothing."

Kagome looked at the cup with hesitation. "What kind of tea is this?" She felt slightly dizzy, a weird tingling sensation warming her limbs. Her hands slid to the front of her yukata loosening it to the heat.

"Just a few blends of herbs." He took the cup from her hands, helping her to her feet. "Maybe you should lay down." Sesshoumaru wondered if he had given her to much as he led the stumbling girl to the bed.

Kagome lost herself to the softness of the mattress, stretching out in a tangle of hair and blankets. She peeked at him as he stretched out near her. "Your not a very nice man are you Sesshoumaru?" She was starting to suspect he put something in her tea, loosing herself further and further as the minutes passed.

Sesshoumaru propped himself up on his elbow, regarding her. "No." It was blatantly honest. He was indeed, not very nice.

Kagome fought the urge to giggle. What the hell did he put in her tea? "What was in the tea." She managed with a straight face, feeling silly, and very hot. She pulled the ties lose on her yukata, freeing the binding fabric from her stifled skin.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes roam over her exposed flesh, brushing a damp lock free of her forehead. "Just a bit of whiskey."

Kagome felt her face pinch sourly. She hated whiskey. "Gross." She tried to pull free from the blankets wanting to busy herself with something. Gasping she lost balance toppling off the bed. She felt arms catch her, and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru had reacted quickly enough to save her from a nasty fall. "I don't think I should thank you, this is all your fault." She breathed, all of a sudden way to close to him.

Sesshoumaru put a finger to her lips, stopping the slurred words. "This Sesshoumaru wanted to hear you speak honestly."

Kagome put her hands sloppily on his shoulders, leaning in close to his face. "Me? What about you?" She laughed.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "This Sesshoumaru has no need to be dishonest."

Kagome did her best to sober up, pulling free from his hold. Sitting herself down Indian style she pointed a finger at him. "Well then, I think I have a few things I'd like to ask you."

Eyes roamed over her long shapely legs, before flickering up to her face. "This Sesshoumaru will allow your questions."

Kagome combed her hair behind her ears. "Tell me about your connections to Naraku."

"Ah." He sat himself up, his kimono spilling open in the front. "Well the hanyou is a annoyance, but he has proven himself useful to this Sesshoumaru." His eyes darkened and he chuckled. "The more beings the hanyou kills, the more people that travel into the western lands seeking shelter and protection. Its great for the economy, the Western lands are growing more and more wealthy with every family the hanyou slaughters."

Kagome stiffened stunned. "That's very underhanded, those people believe you to be their Savior."

Sesshoumaru idly held her gaze. "This Sesshoumaru is their savior, I protect the ones that survived. My lands are no place for the weaklings. Humans protect the weak, demons destroy the weak, it prevents the weak ones from reproducing."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, her mouth dry. "So is that why you destroyed my friends?"

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow. "No, they were growing to powerful. Your friends began to pose a threat to this Sesshoumaru." He grinned. "I do not invite threats into my home." Reaching toward her he tapped her gently on the nose. "But you should be more honest, were they really your friends? You turned on them so easily." He slyly held her gaze, searching.

Kagome stiffened offended. "Yes." She loved them, she told herself.

Sesshoumaru sighed, the gesture strangely human coming from him. "You are not being honest with me." He was quick to cut a sleeve from her yukata, much to her surprise.

Kagome gasped, her hand going to her nude arm. "Hey!" She glared at him.

Sesshoumaru tossed the sleeve to the ground. "I will take a article from you each time you dare to lie to me woman. Keep it up and soon you will be nude before me, lie again after that, this Sesshoumaru dares you." He looked at her hungrily, his message clear.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "I loved them." She dared him to tell her she didn't.

Sesshoumaru tapped his clawed finger against the wooden frame of the bed. "Perhaps you did love them, but loving someone does not make them your friend. Did you really care for them?" He grinned. "You loved them, but you came to me over them because you yourself believed them to be weak. You had no faith they could obtain what they quested after without my aide. Friends trust one another, lovers only want and need."

Kagome stiffened. "That's not true. I-." She gasped as another sleeve was torn free. "H-hey! What would you know anyway." She snootily lifted her chin. "You've never had a friend have you Sesshoumaru."

"No." He regarded her silently for a moment. "I shall count my blessings, should I never end up with a friend like you."

Kagome fought the hold the alcohol had on her trying to pin him with a hateful stare. "No, I make a much better lover don't I?"

Sesshoumaru looked her over heatedly, his eyes hooded. "This Sesshoumaru would have to agree."

Suddenly uncomfortable, the look in his eyes setting her off balance she turned to look away from him. "Maybe I took them for granted assuming they were my friends without truly meaning it."

Sesshoumaru looked pleased. "That was obvious the moment you ran from them that day. You realized you held more value for your own life then theirs."

Kagome felt the shame burn her already blushed cheeks and glanced at him. "I was a coward."

Sesshoumaru gently caught her chin between his fingers. "I would have killed you that day had you not managed to flee. This Sesshoumaru is glad you escaped."

Kagome felt her alcohol tainted body react at the contact and pulled her chin free. "What did you gain out of killing my companions." She changed the word from friend, feeling unsure.

"This Sesshoumaru has already explained to you they were becoming a threat. That and did you really expect me to pass up a chance on the mutt?" He smirked.

Kagome felt a pang of pain at the mention of Inuyasha. He really had put her behind him. He would not be coming for her. That was just fine, she comforted her pained soul, she would put him behind her as well. The alcohol helped her push him from her mind, as she focused souly on Sesshoumaru. "I guess I did know."

Sesshoumaru was surprised to hear her admit it. "Your finally admitting you picked this Sesshoumaru over the half-breed?"

Kagome gazed at him unsure what she was feeling inwardly. "Becoming a demon might of changed some of the ways I feel now." She started out slowly. "But I feel what I had with Inuyasha was never enough.."

She tried to rationalize it in her mind. Now that it was over, she was coming to terms with what they had together. There was always a underlined fear that he was with her for all the wrong reasons. Was it because she looked so much like Kikyo? Or was it because she helped him find the jewel shards? Did she love him for the right reasons?

Anytime the questions had arose in the past she was quick to bury them, forgetting the occurrence. Now there was nothing to hold them back and they washed over her. The little things about him that had driven her crazy, she had always been able to outweigh them with the good, but no longer did she have to force those acknowledgments.

Lost to her reasoning's she didn't notice how closely Sesshoumaru was watching her. Her love for him just wasn't strong enough to keep her from betraying him. The sting of remorse broke through and she sighed. "I wanted to love him more then I did." She admitted. "I tried so hard to love him the way he deserved, maybe it wasn't meant to be." She looked up at him through her long lashes. "Your right, I chose you."

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer, his claws holding her bare arms tightly. "Do you want this Sesshoumaru to tell you why?" He looked so sure of himself.

Kagome was unable to do more then nod at him, wanting to know. His willingness to accept her, not judge her, made her seek him. She wanted him to sooth the pain away, tell her she didn't do anything wrong. There was no turning back, all there was now was Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru parted open her yukata, his searching hands caressing her in a touch she so desperately needed. "You never wanted love Kagome." He held her startled gaze in his own. "You sought power, you thought to find what you subconsciously craved in the half-breeds hands but it wasn't enough." He grinned. "I have the power you crave." Sesshoumaru peeled away her yukata, leaving her nude before him. "What you crave is instinctual, you want to be dominated." He had her beneath him, his eyes glowing with a fierceness utterly possessive. "You acknowledged this Sesshoumaru could do it better, and you switched sides."

Kagome gasped, wanting to loose herself in the pleasure she knew he would bring. She would allow his words to be her liberator from the thoughts that plagued. Tentatively she reached a searching hand up, brushing cool fingers against the marks on his face. "It's not the way that I want it, its just the way that I need it." She confessed.

Sesshoumaru leaned into her his hot lips latching onto her throat, working magic on her flushed skin. He slid into her gently, teaching her of his body slowly. "Day after day, this Sesshoumaru will teach you." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome pulled from his gentle caresses. She was sick of that romantic loving, she didn't want to hear moans of proclaimed love in her ear as she sought what her body needed. With Sesshoumaru she knew she was free to be the horrible person she really was. She dug her claws into his shoulders, legs wrapping about his hips and pulling him roughly into her.

Sesshoumaru gave into her desire and plunged fully into her, holding her firmly beneath him. His grip on her wrists tightened and he pulled them above her head. Their only form of body contact the grip he held her down by, and the meeting of their hips.

Kagome was filled with a sense of completion. This was what she sought, the feeling of being dominated by someone of great strength and power. Inuyasha would of never dared to hurt her. She clenched her walls tightly around him, wanting to feel more of him as he moved within her. Kagome was quick to fall off the edge of sanity as she came, her body convulsing beneath him as he continued to move within her.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself free from her tangled limbs, casting her one last glance before leaving her where she slept. How easy she was to manipulate.

He still had work to do before the upcoming annual festivities took place the following week. Sesshoumaru would take great pride in escorting her. She was sure to be the envy of the ball. Sesshoumaru began to sort out the guest list, making sure to invite all the gossips. If word were to spread about his newest treasure it would be sure to gain him favorability. After all how many could claim to be in ownership of a immortal?

Kagome yawned, waking. She stretched her arms out searching for the warm body she was so used to waking up next to. Fingers met with cool empty sheets, and she pulled herself up, glancing around the foreign room. How strange, she thought as she pulled herself from the bed. Looking out the window she was shocked to see the sun had already set. Had she slept the entire day away?

Searching for something to wear, she caught sight of her newest green kimono. Picking it up from the floor gingerly she was shocked to see it in tatters, the beautiful exported lace shredded. Tossing it aside she quickly pulled on a blue silk kimono in its place. She would find Sesshoumaru, she felt the need to ask some questions.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his desk at the gentle knock on the heavy doors. "Enter." He ordered her in, knowing who it was before she walked in. He watched her enter in amusement, her hair up done in ribbons, the ruined kimono in her hands. "Enjoy the rest?" He asked her.

Kagome blushed, embarrassed at having slept so late. "Its so strange Milord, I didn't realize I was so tired the night before." She suddenly remembered the kimono in her hands and held it up. "Someone snuck into my room and destroyed a kimono." Kagome glanced at him. "Not only that, but someone has been going through my belongings."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and gestured for her to take a seat. He went about explaining her situation, watching as her face contorted in shock. She seemed to handle it well, albeit some confusion.

Kagome once again looked down at the kimono, running a finger lovingly over the ruined fabric. "I did this?" She seemed horrified.

Sesshoumaru raised a eyebrow at her. "More or less, it seems you share different tastes."

Kagome was appalled by how short the skirt was and refolded it. "I do not want anymore of my dress's ruined." A thought seemed to occur and she fixed him with a wondering stare. "Did you sleep with her?" She seemed vaguely jealous.

Sesshoumaru leaned back into his chair, regarding her. "Yes." He would not lie.

Kagome nodded looking away, refusing to get jealous of herself. "So the me I am now, is not the real me?" She asked.

"You are you, that's all there is to it. Do not worry about such simple matters." Sesshoumaru made a effort to sooth her. "Besides this you, is much more agreeable." He grinned suggestively.

Kagome allowed a small smile to grace her cheeks, and looked back at him pointedly. "Is that so?" Feeling more at ease she made her way over to her lord, suggestively loosening her obi. "Agreeable in what way?" She teased baring her body to his hungry eyes. Kagome gasped as he scattered the contents of his desk into a messy pile on the ground. She was unused to seeing him make such a display and complied to his urgency as he spread her out on top of the desk.

Just wana pump you guys up a bit for the next chapter, look fowards to lots of excitment in the ball to come! Its gona be loads of fun, so get your party hats ready -.-! heh...


	7. The Great Honor

Heh.. telling you guys to bring your party hats, was ... wrong! Well regardless, enjoy!

Kagome woke with a start. Pulling from the lull of sleep she found her limbs intimately tangled with Sesshoumaru's, her small hand pinned beneath his chest. Slowly as to not wake him she pulled free, slipping soundlessly from the bed. Shivering she grabbed a discarded kimono and rushed from the room. She had gotten used to waking up nude beside him, and he was slowly getting beneath her skin. Kagome pushed him from her mind, he was like some kind of poison. Spreading through her blood hotly.

Slipping into the hot springs she washed the night away from her flesh. The warm water soothed her trembling, easing her into a sense of security. How could she be content with being his whore? She dunked herself beneath the bubbling water, holding her breath till her lungs burnt with the need. Breaking the surface she sucked in a huge breath of air. Truth was her body was in constant heaven beneath his gaze and touches, but her mind was lost to turmoil.

Doubt left her feeling empty, and she felt stupid. Was he really what she wanted? Didn't she want love? Kagome sunk chin deep into the water. Sure that used to be part of her dream, along with the puppy, white picket house, and the perfect husband. Drifting onto her back she listened to the hum of the water. She just couldn't see herself living that role anymore. She wanted something else. But what it was, she wasn't sure.

Sesshoumaru woke to a empty bed, her side still warm. Slowly collecting himself, he traced her scent to the bathhouse. She didn't notice him, looking much like a nymph as she floated on the waters surface. He would need a bath as well, their day would start soon. He was quite sure some guests had already arrived.

Kagome stiffened as hands touched her with familiarity. She sunk beneath the water, dodging him, and made a quick move to swim away. Kagome felt his hand close around her ankle as she was pulled backward through the water, forced to resurface. Coughing she pinned him with a glare through her wet bangs. "Good morning." She greeted him, edge in her voice.

Sesshoumaru studied her. "You were quiet this morning."

Kagome shrugged, rubbing soap into her skin. "I thought you should get your rest, it is going to be a busy day for you after all."

Sesshoumaru took the sponge from her hands, scrubbing her back. "You will not do such things in the future. I expect you to fulfill your duties."

Kagome stared down into the water fuming. "My duties? I was unaware I had such things."

Sesshoumaru allowed the sponge to float away in the water, his hands taking its place. "This Sesshoumaru finds it tiresome to keep reminding you." He leaned in close to her ear. "You belong to me."

Kagome pulled from his teasing claws, turning to face him. "If you find me so tiresome maybe you should just leave me alone." She found her balance in the water, moving away from him.

"Don't you tire of this cat and mouse game?" Sesshoumaru stalked her. "You will forever be the mouse."

Kagome shivered beneath his cool stare, well aware of her vulnerability as she stood nude before him. She hated how her body responded beneath that stare of his. Seething she splashed him. He had yet to as much as touch her and she was already wet with need. Kagome cursed as he caught hold of her hands. "I wont be at your beck and call." She glared. "I'd be gone by first light if I could escape. Don't think me to be the kind of woman I am not."

Sesshoumaru ignored her comments busying his hands with the soft flesh she hid between her thighs. Her body was so easy to manipulate and her thoughts were soon to follow, she became weak against him. Strong arms lifted her from the water bringing her back down onto his roused length. Holding her to him he moved within her, deeper as she wrapped her long legs around him.

Kagome hid her face in his neck, clasping to him tightly as she strove for her relief. Their bodies moved quickly together, fervently seeking. She felt him grow wider inside her and arched into him, her deep blue eyes glassy.

Kagome felt free to hate this man just as easily as her body freely loved him. She bit her lips against the moans that rose trembling from inside her as she came hard onto him. Dazed she fell back into him, her hands gripping tightly into his silver hair with his continued thrusts. Clenching herself tight she felt his pace quicken, the sticky warmth spilling out and down her thighs with his release.

Sesshoumaru cruelly tossed her aside, looking down his nose at her. "Scurry along little mouse." He chuckled, brushing the hair she had tangled over his shoulder. "I'll play with you more at the party." His gaze was heavy.

Kagome quickly rinsed herself off rushing from the baths, all sense returning. Self loathing filled her bitterly as she flung the doors closed to her room. Sighing she let her yukata fall from her shoulders, discarding it on the floor. Tonight would be the first night of the festival. She had been undergoing lessons all week to prepare. Yuuka had been very firm in making sure she understood everything that would be expected.

Sneering she glanced at the dress that had been custom made for her. It was a beautiful creation of red silks, a low cut plunging neckline and a long skirt. Kagome pushed it aside, grabbing the outfit she wore daily, in addition to the armor.

She was not in the mood to be obedient. Slipping into the tight binding top, she adjusted the straps that crisscrossed around her back. It was immodest but covenant with its open back, giving her wings optimal freeness. The skirt was mid thigh, and made of the same industrial strength threads. Kagome slid the long leg coverings on, the softness of the material protected her legs from the biting metal of the shin guards, that ended below her knees. Sliding on her arm gauntlets, Kagome ruffled her hair messily.

Kagome grinned at the mad woman smiling back at her in the mirror. She was sure to cause Sesshoumaru embarrassment if he was expecting her to play the role of a dutiful pet. Straightening her shoulders proudly, she marched from the room. It was about time he realized he couldn't treat her the way he did and expect her to respect him.

Her demonic hearing told her that there was indeed, a large amount of people already in the ball room. Taking a deep reassuring breath she pushed her way through the large double doors. Her eyes widened in shock. Unorganized and out of control, demons ran amuck. How was she going to embarrass him amongst all this?

Kagome turned to leave, and bumped into a unmoving force. She glanced fearfully at the prism boots before her, her eyes slowly traveling upward, Kagome stared. His face was hidden beneath a large black hood, his figure swallowed ominously by his shadow robes. Kagome could sense it was Sesshoumaru and her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Why was he dressed that way? Something instinctual told her to quickly back away, which she did. She had never seen him clothed before in such dark robes, he looked utterly threatening. Cheers erupted around the room as they noticed him, the inhabitants spinning further out of control.

This was not how Yuuka explained the night would be. Giving the room another once over, she noticed the demons loitering the inside were dressed similarly to Sesshoumaru, cloaked in black robes. Feeling out of place she wrapped her arms about herself, noticing how dark the room was for the first time. "Sesshoumaru?" She questioned.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head just so that the light caught on his upturned lips, a flash of white fangs gleaming in the dim light. "I see you didn't dress for the occasion."

Kagome looked around for an escape, finding no place to go. "And you are?" Just what the hell was going on? She looked around nervously as the demons seemed to form a eager circle around the pair. Kagome didn't like how this 'ball' was turning out. She wished she still had the power to hold them off. "Stay back." She looked for a opening in the crowd.

Sesshoumaru slowly ran his tongue over his lips, taking a long stride toward her. "Now now Kagome, you're the guest of honor tonight! Don't be so shy." He appeared behind her catching her as she backed into him. "This is your first solstice, demons celebrate them twice a year. The annual winter is held here. How lucky you are."

Kagome stood frozen in his grip, the strings loosening, her top falling free. Hands wrapped around the fabric, holding it desperately around her. Faces stared at her in envy, hungry demonic eyes alight with hunger. "What is this?" She trembled as his hands slid her skirt up, unsure hands did their best to cover herself from the prying eyes. "Sesshoumaru why are you doing this?" She was scared now.

Sesshoumaru put a finger to her lips, before ripping her garments from her clinging fingers. "Would you prefer this honor go to a lesser demon?" He stepped away from her, barring her to the world of hungry eyes. He watched in amusement as her wings did their best to hide her, she looked so beautiful as she stood there trembling in fear.

Kagome spun, her hair tangling around her neck as she franticly looked about. She could see tented capes, and long curvy legs of demoness obviously nude beneath their cloaks. She turned to Sesshoumaru, gaping in horror as he loosened the ties to his cloak, opening it to her. Kagome gawked at him. He was nude, long and wide and straining upwards.

Sesshoumaru approached her, wrapping her stunned nude figure within his cloak. His hands reassured her trembling form, taking a few moments to calm her amidst the uproar around them. "This Sesshoumaru wanted the honor to be yours, Kagome." He gently cupped her chin, staring down at her from the shadows of his hood. He caught her in a hypnotic kiss, leading her to the chains that hung. Sesshoumaru watched as the bands were clasped shut around her slender wrists, the wider ones around the width of her legs, just above the knee. He pulled away from her, breaking the spell.

Kagome pulled hopelessly at the chains as they began to lift her into the air, exposing her to the room. Panic made it hard for her to breath, as she looked about the room. Everyone was staring at her, waiting. Screaming she kicked madly in the air, thrashing out against Sesshoumaru as he calmly approached her. Kagome was filled with horror as he moved to stand between her thighs, his sex pressing against her core. "Get away from me!" She screamed, pulling with all her strength against the chains that bound her.

Sesshoumaru mounted her swiftly, burying himself deeply in her warmth. He was silent, staring cruelly at her as he pulled free of her body only to slam back into her with such a force it sent her swinging against the chains.

Hot tears streamed down her face, and she turned from him, her face frozen in shock. Around her hoods were thrown back, the demons mounting each other in a sex frenzy all around the room. She saw Yuuka engaged with a hideous demon, a sultry evil smile plastered on her face as she stared at Kagome. Kagome thrashed, unable to pull free or move as Sesshoumaru continued his assault on her body.

Sesshoumaru made one effort to sooth her, gently brushing her tears away, the action earning him a bleeding hand from her when she bit. Smirking he unleashed himself, his clawed hands holding her tightly about her hips as he moved with rough thrusts, jarring her beneath him. The room was filled with the smell of sex and blood, calling out everyone's inner demon to play. His ears were filled with the sounds of moans, and the sobs from the woman sheathing him.

Kagome burnt with shame, wanting to hide from the leering faces around her, but mostly from the one that hovered above her. She hated him more then she had ever dared, and wanted nothing more then to escape his touch before it awoke something more embarrassing. She was saved the humiliation of her own arousal by such treatment due to the pain of his touch. He was moving with such a ferocity, it was rubbing her flesh raw where the chains bound her, her core aching with his rough intrusion. It was so easy to hate him at such treatment.

Sesshoumaru slowed, his demon seeking the scent of the woman's arousal. He moved in a way to stimulate her as he pushed deeply into her, earning a shocked look from her as she lifted her head to stare at him, her mouth open in horror. He smirked at the first spike of her arousal as it washed over him, delicious. Wanting to fill the room with her scent he resisted the violent thrusts he desired for a more seductive pace, luring a divine moan from her lips. She was luscious.

Kagome fought against the chains with renewed vigor, hoping to break them as she felt a orgasm growing, building. The moans she was unable to stop were lost amongst the sea of cries that filled the room, and she was flushed to feel her juices dripping down her ass with each thrust he took. She would never forgive herself if she allowed herself enjoyment at such treatment, was she really so sadistic?

Try as she might she was unable to stop the building force that left her body to tremble, rattling the chains loudly. He was filling her with such completion, his eyes glowing red as he regarded her hungrily, his hips smacking loudly against her own. Kagome felt her walls tighten, pulsing around him so tightly she was forced into a orgasm that stole her breath as she screamed loudly, her cry attracting the demons around them.

She buried her face into her shoulder wanting to disappear as they sniffed at the air, hungrily licking their lips at her. Mortified she wanted to close her legs as her core dripped freely, coating both her and Sesshoumaru in the scent that overpowered the room. He was relentless, and continued to fill her, staying hard and long with countless of his own releases. Kagome sobbed hopelessly, her body aching with need, and her flesh burning with shame.

She arched against the chains, her breasts thrust outward as he stole another orgasm from her, holding her strongly against the chains before washing over her to leave her weakly hanging at his mercy. Kagome was barely breathing now, unsure if she could handle another orgasm, her body drained. Taking another peek at him it was clear to see he had lost himself, his eyes full blown red, glowing hotly in the dark.

Kagome felt fear grip her coldly, to weak to do anything as his claws cut teasingly into her flesh. Weak, but well aware to her surroundings she was jostled with the intensity in which he moved inside of her. A strangled cry twisted her lips, her brows furrowing as she wept with another orgasm. It was becoming to much for her to handle and she begged him to stop, her thighs trembling with strain.

Sesshoumaru reveled in her sweet pleas, pure bliss singing in his roaring blood. He had never seen such a creature, flushed and begging, wet and tight, straining, fighting and welcoming all at the same time. He would never let her go, his demon would never let this woman go. In all his exploits with other women, none could compare to this one sweet, small creature. He urged her to beg more loudly, his body moving quicker within her spasming walls.

Her luminous blue eyes staring, her body trembling, glistening with sweat. Curvy and well proportioned she was a picture of perfection. Her hair was tangled, but glossy and soft, and her wings, beautiful wings. What a angel, the perfect prize for a demon like himself. Again she begged him, and he gripped her tightly, pulling her toward him against the resistance of the chains. Insanity for this woman drove him to come hotly, deeply inside her as he sunk his teeth urgently into her pale throat.

Kagome gasped, pained. Her face curtained by his sweaty hair, she was frozen, immobile to the burning that overcame her. She winced against the heat on her throat, limbs restrained and unable to stop him. His hips rubbed wetly against hers, and her eyes squeezed shut against the pain of the orgasm it brought. She forced hoarse words from her dry throat, unable to do anything but plead. "No more." She swallowed, the action painful. "No more, Sesshoumaru!" Her shout reached his ears.

Sesshoumaru released her throat, her blood wet on his lips, dripping down his chin. Cupping her tired face gently in his hands, he came once more inside of her before pulling free. Shouts of ecstasy filled the room, before falling silent, congratulations coming from all around. Sesshoumaru lowered the chains, staring down at her, a crumpled mass on the floor, sleep taking her as night fell. She looked thoroughly ravaged, sleeping nude in a tangle of hair and wings, her armored arms and legs curled protectively about her.

"Congratulations to our Lord Sesshoumaru! Our great Lord has finally seen fit in a woman to take as a mate!" The cheers came ceaselessly.

Hope you guys liked this chapter o.O, leme know? maybe? XD


End file.
